Big Time Changes 101
by Jman4208
Summary: 2 playboys 1 girl Logan Reese Meets Logan Mitchell and Quinn Pensky Now Camile Roberts doesn't want to deal with her past and wants to focus on her future but the past just wont leave her alone the heart wants what the heart wants.
1. Chapter 1

Big Time Changes!

"I don't want your photograph, I don't need your photograph all I've got are these photographs I wanna touch you ….." as the door to a manhattan apartment opens. "Logan! Loge, LOGANNNNNNNN!" "What why the hell did you shut off my stereo Lola?" "Are you singing about your Quinn fantasies again?" "No, yes." "Your pathetic ya know that." "I'm not I just… look at this photograph it is the Last photo I have of Quinn and as Deff Lepord says 'that's not enough.'" "Look Logan when I told you you could come live with me in New York I did it because you're going to community college and I don't want you living alone its not good for your mental health especially since your still crazy over Quinn."

"I love you Lola your like my sister I consider you a sister but I'm just a grocery store clerk working for minimum wage studying film with no love life." "Logan come on what about that girl you went out with last month what was her name um… Kristen?" "Yeah, well, she was only interested in my money and all she talked about was herself. Bored me to tears. Lets face facts Lola I'll never find a girl like Quinn again she always listened to my problems made me feel smarter and was kinda wacky and crazy but we just clicked and stuff ya know." "Look Vince and I clicked after he apologized for being a total jerk but it took some time for me warm to him and now we're engaged!" "Well good for you but every girl I see now I think of Quinn. Damn I miss her I wonder where she is wait that's it I'll just look her up." "You do that I gotta go down to the college I got a class on Method Acting anyways call if ya need me bro. Love ya." Love you too Lola." "Quinn I know you're out there somewhere and I'm gonna find you if it's the last thing I do."

Apartment 4J Palm Woods Apartment building Los Angeles California.

Knock knock. "Hey Camile." " Logan what's up? What are you doing here?" "Well I was thinking you and I could go out for a nice romantic brunch at that new fancy French restaurant." "Well that sounds great but uh just let me grab my purse and I" "Oh hang on Camile I gotta take this call. Hello? Tiffany meet you where ok I'll be there in ten. Later." "What was that all about? Wait are you seeing another girl again Logan Mitchell because I told you how I do not like being cheated on and you'd better…" as she went on hysterically "Nothing it was just a business call and you know I Love you and I'm not seeing anyone I haven't even seen another girl since 2 months ago and I apologized and we moved past it but uh i gotta run sweets love ya!" as she kisses him forcefully planting kisses along his jawline "Why is he always jetting off so fast hmm?"

"Hey Tiff" "where have you been ive been calling like crazy?" "I was in the studio with the guys so I haven't been ignoring you on purpose babe." "Well alright." "Hey lets go out to lunch that fancy french restaurant has gotten rave reviews." "Oh Logan that sounds fantastic wait why are you sweating you seem nervous?" "Me nervous oh no its just hot in here that's all. Lets go eat."

New York City 3:00 P.M.

Logan was knocked out on the computer his hair was a mess phone books all over place and he spent all night searching for Quinn Pensky 'his Quinn'. "ah jeez he's a mess." "Logan wake up." Lola then turns up the stereo really loud to get his attention." "QUINN IS THAT YOU?!" "No silly its me Lola and what the hell is with you you've been up all night?" "Yes" Logan said groggily. "I think youre putting way to much effort into finding Quinn I mean come on dude move on theirs someone out their for you maybe you and Quinn were meant to be back in high school but I'm sure shes moved on and forgotten about you." "Don't say that! I know we're meant to be but damn sis you may be right what if she forgot about me what if she's found someone else. Naw probably not." "look you need to get your mind off of her lets go to time square get some pie."Why pie why not a late lunch?" "Because I want pie and pie always makes people happy now come on you pathetic mope."

Ohh ohhh ohh

"ready on set, in 5,4,3,2." "Hello I'm and welcome to the Dr. Phyllis show today my guest is a 17 year old actress from Connecticut please welcome Ms. Camile Roberts." "Hi Dr. Phyllis it's great to be here." "Well you look gorgeous and seem really successful but we wanna kinda get a taste into the life of Camile Roberts and what you're up to presently." "Well I'm from Connecticut I'm an actress I am currently working on a play right now at Hollywood Arts High School and its set to premiere soon but I've just been busy with call backs for various roles so." "fascinating, but uh give us some background on your life" "Um id rather not go into it too much but um….

"I'm telling you Logan this pie is just so good if it was a person I'd marry it!" "Yeah but you've got Vince so pie is out of the question. I need a miracle to find Quinn if only I could just…" "Bro why are you so bent on finding Quinn anyways I think its great you still love her but why?" "Look, Lola, when I lost Quinn I also lost my best friend." "I thought chase was your best friend." "Me and him had a falling out I don't like to talk about it. But aside from our romance she was a friend who was always their for me I miss the times we spent together to be honest I hung out with her more than anyone else. Those last two summers in Santa Barbra were magical. I guess your right I have to forget about her but I'm not men fight for the women that they love."

As the waitress turns on the TV flipping through channels she stops at the Today show. "Wait miss keep it their." In that instant he saw the object of his desire flash across the screen.

"I went to PCA and it was great but um I did date I was kind of the geek of my own boarding school. But um their was one guy who actually accepted me for who I was and we ended up dating and…" "You fell in love and lived happily ever after Mss. Roberts?" No as Quinn lied to herself about falling in love "but she didn't want to focus on the past. "I don't know where he is and I miss him from time to time but I wish him well." Well ok what was his name?" "Logan Reese." "Get out you mean Thee Logan Resse son of Malcom Reese the famous Movie Producer?!" "That's the guy he was really something besides him being super rich it didn't really appeal to me I didn't think much of him when we first met anything good I might add." Ok that was another lie.

"Lola, Is that Quinn?" "Holy crap that is she looks great." "Lola my prayers have been answered but why is she on TV in the first place?" "Beats me. Hey miss another apple pie please."

""Well that was a telling interview thank you and goodnight LA. I'm Dr. Phyllis and until next time take care of yourself and each other."

"Logan you got that thinking look on your face oh god we're going to LA aren't we?" "YES! But we don't have the money but I've fonally found my Quinny poo after five years." "Quinny Poo?" "Don't tell anyone I call her that it was her nickname that she didn't like but I call her that still even though we're not together. Ok im a little crazy but now I can get her back. But we don't have money for a trip to LA its expensive."


	2. Change For Better Or Worst

Change For Better and Worst

The Phone Rang In Lola's apartment. "Son." "Hello, dad is that you?" "Yes Logan, Its good to hear your voice after 5 years." Well Its good to hear from you. School is going great I got a steady job and have been taking care of myself since I decided to not live off your money I'm really doing well." You seem kinda upset Logan I can tell?" "I just… well, Quinn and I have lost contact and I haven't seen her since high school graduation but it is what it is." "where are you?" "Manhattan, New York City." "ah look Logan I'm glad your doing well and I know you've got your life but I need you!"

"For what dad?" "I'm dying son. I need you to come to LA and take care of me. I have atleast 9 months left and I need you to come see me" "But dad I cant even affor…" "Look I've looked into some apartment complexes and I've found you a place to stay I'll pay your way. And pay your rent." LA that's where Quinn is I problem solved but then I gotta find out where she's at LA is a huge city. "Look dad if you need me I'm there." "Thanks Logan you'll be stying at the Palm Woods Apartments and I'll be at UCLA medical center. Your ticket should arrive tomorrow and your flight is for Friday." "I love you dad." "You too Logan, you too."

"Lola! Lola wake up." "No, no, no Logan what is it?" "I'M GOING TO LA!" "What? Oh god how why." "My dads sick and he needs me he's got me an apartment set up but uh this might also be my chance to find Quinn!" "Logan you're not going alone I'm coming with you." "What why?" "Because I can get my big break and be a news reporter." "I thought you wanted to be an actress?" "Yeah but then I decided I wanna do news." "Why?" " I don't know? I guess acting isn't me so I'm done with that method acting class." "Well my flight is Friday I cant believe it Lola it's a miracle I mean but like I said LA is big she could be anywhere." I gotta go pack." "Wait, if you're gonna do this I'm coming with you. I do miss Quinn but I wanna go." "For me that's so sweet." "No I'm going for to become famous."

"Look I don't care! Well is their anyway I could… ok I understand thank you." "So Camile what happened?" "I didn't get the part! Huh, well how are things at the studio?" "good, I uh saw that interview and uh you did great really professional uh I was thinking how about Lunch now to make up for yesterday." "Great lets go." "about that interview I noticed you mentioned some guy you used to be involved with." "Yeah so?" "well why didn't you ever tell me I mean.." "Look Logan you don't have to worry or get jelous he's gone I don't even know what happened to him and its over." "I haven't seen or thought of him in 5 years except when he was brought up in the interview." "Ok I'm not jelous I just was curious about this guy." "Listen he was a great guy rich handsome obnoxious and it worked out but I don't need him anymore he's not Important . can we just go eat?" "fine."

"Logan you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine Lola its just this flight is so long." "I think your just anxious to see Quinn but remember your father is why we're going."

Anyways Lola and Logan deplane and head on to UCLA medical Center see logans dad whos dying of Lung cancer but I just wanna get to the juicy parts.

"Hi I'd like to check in I already have an apartment reserved." "Ah Logan Reese um… yes here's your room key," "Logan where am I gonna stay?" "With me." "uh sir you cant just let someone stay with you does she even have money to pay for a space?" No but uh can she just stay?" "Fine." After they go to apartment 4D Logan decides to go down to the pool.

Logan I'm gonna crash ys know jet lag." I'm gonna go down to the Lobby try to clear my head I say tomorrow we start searching for Quinn I just need to relax. Later" just then Lola gets a phone call from Vince. "Lola its me uh where are you your not in the apartment are you downtown in time square?" "No I'm in LA with Logan his dads sick so I came for moral support. Watcha need?" "Lola look I know this is hard but uh I'm going to have to break off the engagement." "WHAT! Why?" "uh well um I'm kinda going through a transition in my life and uh i think I've found myself."

Down in the Lobby Camile and Logan head to luch As Logan Reese goes down to the lobby…and spots her and this mysterious guy wondering who he is. As they bump into each other they are stunned. "Hi" Quinn says "Hello." replies Logan Reese. "It's good to see you wow you look great." "I'm sorry but you are you dude?" "Uh I'm Logan.. Logan Reese." "Uh well its nice to meet you uh how do you too know each other?" "This is my old boyfriend." "Oh you mean the one you told me about!" "Wait she told you about me?" "Very little about you I'm her boyfriend." "Oh uh well Quinn this is your boyfriend?" "Who the heck is Quinn?" "she is?" "Logan." Yes" says both guys. "Logan Mitchell this is Logan Reese. And I Gotta go!"

Damn I cant believe this is happening my old boyfriend and new boyfriend god this is cap!

PLEASE HELP ME MAKE THIS STORY BETTER I KNOW I SUCK BUT I WANTED A GOOD BTR AND ZOEY 101 CROSSOVER STORY CHECK OUT irshgirl ''falling'' zoey 101 fan fic its good some one contact her to do a good btr 101 crossover with both logans I'll stop writing for now someone give me some story ideas on how to improve this my email is jasonhodges94

My name is Jason from south Holland Illinois Chicago.


	3. The Sit Down

The Sit Down

"Logan what happened to you?" says Lola. "Well I ran into Quinn in the lobby and she's got a boyfriend ! A BOYFRIEND! Can you believe that!?" "well yeah I guess but come on just talk to her please." "I tried but shes kinda confused right now." "Well Logan give her time she's just shocked you're back." "Naw I'm gonna go talk to her." "Good luck bro." "Thanks."

There was a knock on Quinn's apartment door. "Logan what do you want?" she said in a sweet but sour voice. "can we talk?" "NO! As far as I'm concerned we have nothing to talk about. And further more what are you doing in L.A. anyway?" "Look I'll explain can you just let me in? I wont pull anything I swear." "Get your foot out the door Reese." "Look just let me take you out for a cup of coffee and then if you want me to leave you alone I will." "Meet me in the lobby by the front desk in 10." "thank you. See ya down there."

At the coffee shop Logan and Quinn catch up but some deep things are revealed.

"Logan what's this all about?" "I don't get a hi , I missed you anything?" "Just spill it." "Why are you in Los Angeles Quinn?" "Why are you here Logan?" "I asked you first Quinn?" "Look I've changed." "Well that's obvious" "Look don't be sarcastic Logan." "Ok you want the truth fine. I brought you here to catch up. I've been in Manhattan for 5 years living with Lola working as a grocery store clerk." "Oh goody but why are you here?" ""damnit Quinn I came here to find you you seem to be doing well for yourself what happened to the science loving glasses wearing girl I used to call my girlfriend?'" "SHE"S DEAD! Look sorry I snapped where do I begin I don't know uh…

It was 2009 we graduated from PCA and I was in Connecticut at the time as you know and you and I we're dating by video chat but remember we said it wouldn't work so we stopped and that was it you cant be mad at me."

"Don't you remember what I said to you. We'd wait till we we're done with college and be together again you'd say you'd wait for me. Why didn't you?!" he said in a sad rough tone. What about this Logan Mitchell character huh?! Did you replace me?" "Logan don't you dare think for a second I'd replace you. Look I drifted into acting and theater while in Connecticut and a guy by the name of Rocque Gustavo he was at my 32nd audition liked what he saw brought me to L.A. and I changed my identity." "Then who are you?" "I'm !7 year old Camile Roberts from Connecticut and up and coming actress I'm like the face of the Palm Woods everyone knows me." "Wait how'd you end up with the name Camile then?" "Gustavo thought Quinn it wasn't actressy enough. Besides it's my middle name and I just thought of Roberts." "I cant believe this you hate the Hollywood glamour crap you wanted to be a scientist." "Well things changed I wanted to act." " you changed like you changed up boyfriends." "5 years is a long time Logan I got lonely but I didn't forget about you until I got caught up with Mitchell and acting." "How'd you two get together?" "Gustavo introduced us and from that moment on I guess his name is what stuck with me the most plus it reminded me of you." "But 'HE' isn't me. I bet he got you with all that fake charm and such and bang I was a think of the past." "yeah but I shouldn't have to apologize for moving on."

"Quinn I never cheated on you but you did." "How the hell did I cheat you and I never broke up we just took a break." "Took a break those are the same words Mark told you then he broke your heart." "I'll never forget that day you me 'the bench' Logan that day changed so much between us but I never cheated I moved on and you have to accept that!" "Fine. You wanna break up now?" "Fine." "Good then I guess it's official and by the way I've dated other girls it never worked cause all I saw was you. I never got over you I spent 5 years trying to find you again that's why I'm here." "And I didn't wait for you and I to be together again because I fell in love again."

"You fell in love with this Mitchell guy because of his name then you forgot about me you never bothered to look up Quinn didn't you?" "No because like I said I had other things on my mind." "Yeah right. Dose he treat you good?" "yeah . and he's a way better kisser than you!" "Oh, wow, you just cut me deep." "Don't be so full of yourself look you have no substance in my life anymore I don't need you what value do you have at this point?" "Quinn your talking crazy but you do need me and when Mitchell screws up or hurts you I''' be there. But your smarter than that you know you need me I mean has sitting out in the California sun made you stupid not to realize that you need me." "LOOK LOGAN REESE WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL BUT ITS OVER I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE AND AS FAR AS OUR FRIENDSHIP GOES THAT'S OVER. Now you've made your peace with me now you can go back to new York." "I cant go back." "Why not?" Quinn my father has stage four Lung cancer and I took up residence in the Palm Woods. I'm living here." "Oh I sorry look if you need anything I'll…" "No don't fucking bother you don't want anything to do with me anymore. You need me more than you think."

**give me ideas on how to make reese confront with Mitchell what I mean is should Mitchell cheat and reese be there for Quinn despite their no friendship. Gow should I continue cause I got 2 more big twists logans dads possible death and a palm woods dance. Help give me ideas. And a returning zoey character will come in. review. Tell me what u think.**


	4. A Sad Loss

A Sad Loss

Someone is Watching Logan Reese.

"Lola I'm back." As she's sitting on the couch watching lifetime. "Oh, hey bro." "Um what's wrong?" "Nothing just sitting here watching lifetime eating vanailla ice cream." "The jug is empty Lola." "Oh man. Ok you caught me Logan. I'm sad." "Why you didn't get your big break?" "No not yet. Vince called while you were out he broke off the engagement." "What no way, why I thought you guys were happy?" "He's discovered himself." "What?" "He's came out." "Lola I don't know what you mean." "Oh good he's gay!" "Oh well I'm sorry but I always thought something was off about him he had that look about him."

"Yeah well now I can focus all my energy on you and Quinn. How was your talk?" "Freaking awful! She said she dosent need me in her life and we're not friends anymore." "Don't give up bro. damn she dosent even want to be friends? Why?" "Quinn says I'm part of her old life and I have no value in her life. What do I do maybe I should give up." "Logan you cant give up on Quinn. Did Chase ever give up on getting Zoey?" "No but I always made fun of him for it thinking it was cute and wimpy he loved her until I got together with Quinn I understood Chases fascination with Zoey."

"She says she's in love with Logan Mitchell I don't get it." "Yeah well my advice don't give up she loved you once all you gotta do is make her fall for you again you know put on some of that Reese charm she fell for." "Lola you don't get it she fell for me because I was nice and sweet I don't know how I can compete with him I'm gonna go talk to him try to see what his deal is with Quinn." "Mmm I smell competition mixed with jealousy." "yeah yeah be back." "Well I'm gonna go to rodeo drive do some shopping. Listen Logan you can handle this Quinn is just upset she'll come around." "I hope your right."

Kendell and Katie in Logans apartment just watching tv.

"Ken I'm gonna run to the bathroom tell me how it ends." A knock on the door. "Kendell can you get that." "Loge why do I have to get it?" "cause I'm admiring my hotness in the mirror." "big jackass." Says Kendell. "What was that?" asked Logan. "nothing dude." "Hi I'm Logan Reese, is Logan Mitchell in?" "Um does he know you?" Uh yeah." "Hey Loge some guy is here to see you!" "Thanks Kendell oh Reese what do you want." "Uh listen can I talk to you its important." "Well ok come in."

"Look Mitchell I'm not gonna beat around the bush I'm Quinn's old boyfriend as you already know and uh…"

"Look Quinn and I dated back in 08 and uh we had a great romance but uh since she's with you I'd thought I'd try to get to know you better." "well I'm the lead singer of Big Time Rush camile and I have been together for two years now we know each other nice to meet you."

"Dude don't be quick to throw me out." "Look reese I know Camile would want us to get along." "Good just don't hurt her if you ever cheat on her or anything I promise I will…" "Don't worry reese you have my word. Why uh are you here in L.A.?" "Well I came because…" "Of Camile/ your Quinn?" "No my father Malcom Reese is dying of Lung Cancer."

"Oh wait thee Malcom Reese famous movie producer dude aren't you like loaded?" "Uh sort of I let my dad cut me off of his money so I can finally grow up and take care of myself so I'm just a grocery store clerk in New York but I grew up in Beverley Hills." "Oh wow cool I'm from Minnesota but uh when I met Camile I was sorta nervous to even talk to her but she had a thing for me since we first met. We went to the annual Palm Woods dance and fell in love and that was that." "Yeah I can relate me and Quinn secretly dated for four months because she was kinda the school nerd and I was the rich handsome jock we'd both die of emberresment so we kept it under wraps.."

"Judgemental friends Reese? Afraid they'd reject you." "Totally but uh we confessed our love for each other infront of the entire prom and then we won prom king and queen and she wasn't even on the ballet ….."

"**Attention all PCA students and faculty I know you all are enjoying yourselves but now its time to announce this years prm king and quuen. And your 2008 prom king is… Logan Reese. And your prom Queen is Mandy Franklin." Boooooooooooooo yelled out students get off the stage franklin! YEAH GET LOST! PENSKY, PENSKY PENSKY."**

I was blown away students wanted her to win then I took her back to the spot where we had our first kiss and carved our initials into a tree and we danced the night away to Andy Gibbs I just wanna be your everything." "You a big bee gees fan?" "Oh yeah plus I'm really into 80s music but uh some kids made fun of us but I beat up anyone who talked bad of her I protected her. I loved her to the point we both decided in the future we we're eventually gonna be together after college we were fuckin inseparable. But we lost contact and by a miracle seeing that interview I found her but I'm here for my dad."

"That's beautiful man I can really see you care about her and you have my word maybe we'll become fast friends. Oh look at the time Kendell we gotta get down to class Gustavos gonna kill us if we're laste again." "where do you guys go to school?" Basement of the apartment complex our whole lives revolve around this place." "Wow kinda interesting wait how old are you guys?" "17." Both guys said. "Oh cool" "Hey uh Reese nice talking to ya we should hang." "Yeah later."

"Kendell can you believe that mop head I mean when he started talking about Camile and their romance I almost puked fuck he's come to get her back but uh oh damn he's going down."

After class Logan converses with Kendell about Reese and come up with a plan.

"James we'll be rich don't worry which means more girls for you once our new record sales and I'll be richer."

"What in the world is this! I need a record that screams BTR not Big Time Garbage!" Our record sales are down. Now I'm losing profits. Get it together!"

"Lola is Down on Rodeo Drive shopping and gets her purse stolen. "Oh god, my purse! Security!" "oh uh mamn I've tackled the theif…"

"Lola?" "James is that you?" yeah I uh I'm working here as a security guard." "Its been years what happened to you?" "I've been in Santa Fe but moved here a year ago I wanted to be a poliece officer but hey security guard." "uh listen u wanna go get a coffee?" "Sure."

"Yeah vince broke up with me he's out of the closet so I'm just waiting for mr right number 2." "Well I'm sure he'll be their when you least expect it."

Kendell our record sales are down we're going ahead with my plan." "Can you go over it again." "**LOGAN REESE IS FILTHY STINKIN RICH SO SINCE DADDY'S DYING HE'LL LEAVE SOMETHING TO HIS MOPHEADED LITTLE BOY WE GET HIS FORTUNE I MARRY CAMILE SINCE SHE'S THE FACE OF THE PALM WOODS AND TOTALLY HOT SHE'LL BE ON MY RIGHT ARM YA KNOW PERFECT GIRL AND HOPEFULLY OUR NEW RECORD SORES AND THEN I'LL HAVE TIFFANY AS MY LITTLE SIDE DISH BUT CAMILE IS KINDA STUPID TO NOT REALIZE I CHEAT NOW IF ONLY THE OLD KOOT WOULD DIE FASTER GOD HIS FILMS WE'RE CRAP SOME WERE OK BUT HE STUNK!"**

"So where does this leave me Loge?" you'll see."

"No James stop you're making me blush." "Oh Hey Lola…. JAMES! Oh wow man how'd you when dude its great to see you." "Likewise."

Anywho james and Logan caught up.

"Lola I made my peace with Mitchell and he's totally cool I'm Quinn's ex." "Great but what about Quinn?" "Uh theirs gotta be something whats all the commotion at the front desk?" "That's right folks the annual Palm Woods Dance this Friday at 8P.M." "Lola that's it the Palm Woods dance its so simple I'll sweep Quinn off her feet and boom she'll fall in love with me all over again!" "Yeah just one problem genius shes not talking to you." "I know but uh I got a plan and uh I gotta go meet james on Rodeo later."

"Quinn open up its Lola." "Lola hey Logan said u guys were staying together wow you look gorgeous uh whats up?"

"Look Lola I'm going to the dance with Mitchell and its gonna be great besides I think he's the one. even though our on and off romance is rocky but…" "What do you mean on and off? What he cheats?" "No I suspects he cheats and I break it off with him for a few days then were back together but I love him so much he says he hasn't flirted since 2 months ago but I keep my guard up but he's amazing." "Good but uh you should let Logan back in your life girl I mean he seems to want his friend back I mean you guys' romance wasn't that bad it was sweet." "Sweet, Lola we we told you guys we we're an item on prom night you threw up all over his shoes and said 'you jerk youll end up hurting her and don't coe crying to me Quinn when he breaks your heart.' " "yeah but give Reese a chance he made his peace with Mitchell and their cool." "Really well no I'm not letting Logan back in he has no substance in my life I'm an actress I'm happy and what does Reese bring to the table now Lola huh? Nothing!" "Q you're acting hysterical and a bit crazy relax."

"Logans just mad cause I didn't wait for him Lola and I moved on in my life and found a new man granted we we're gonna wait on our love but I got lonely I didn't throw myself at Mitchell it just happened ya know sparks." "What about the sparks with Reese didn't you compare his kisses to Mitchell?" "No I didn't bother." "Just give Reese a chance he really misses you." "NO IF HE WANTS TO HOLD ON TO THE PAST AND BE MAD AT ME FOR NOT LOOKING HIM UP AFTER 5 YEARS THEN FORGET IT I DON'T NEED HIM ANYMOR E I'M HAPPY LOLA BELIEVE THAT." "You need him more than you think Quinn. Think about that. I love You James and I are going to dinner." "James who?" "Garrett so later."

Quinn then goes in her closet and opens a box of mementos and comes across her old glasses then almost breaks them due to her hurt of the past ok what hurt. Well logan reese never broke her heart but hurt over who she use to be almost ashamed. Quinn wanted to be a scientist and find a cure for some sort of disease and be known for that she really didn't want the acting thing though she thought she did but no. instead she put the glasses in the trash and ripped up an old picture of her and Logan on the beach at PCA in happier times.

"FUCK! I WAS SUCH AN ASS TO HIM BUT IT'S MY LIFE AND I MOVED ON GOT A NEW LOVER A NEWE IDENTITY I DON'T NEED LOGAN REESE PLAIN AND SIMPLE! BUT HE SAID HE'D STILL BE HERE FOR ME EVEN IF I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO BE THERE FOR ME."

"Listen Mitch I really appreciate the lunch man I'm glad you're taking this ex boyfriend thing better than I thought." "Yeah so uh your dad is uh dying we're u guys close?" "Sort of my mom divorced him when I was nine and uh he never liked to talk about her but I hope he dosent take any secrets with him to the grave." How long does he have?" "( months but I doubt it its getting really bad I feel like he'll be gone too soon." "Mitchell: "Yeah not soon enough!" "Pardon?" "nothing Reese uh if you need anything I'm here for you man. "

'Reese is so gulibule he has no idea I'm gonna steal his daddys fortune god he's rich you'd think he'd dress nicer button downs faded jeans what a loser.'

THE PALM WOODS DANCE.

"LADIES AND GENTELMEN WELCOME TO THE ANNUAL PALM WOODS DANCE!"

After Gustavo announces BTR they finnaly perform a reworked single off of someone elses album

"Thank you thank you everyone. Uh before we begin I'd like to personally send this one out to a vry special girl here tonight."

"Reese"Don't make me puke!" after performing Michael Jacksons Love never felt so good Lola comes up with a plan to get Logan and Quinn to dance together.

"Lola I don't know why you dressed me up in this white suit whats the deal?" "Just go I've already scheduled a song go."

As the Bee Gees more than a woman begins just as best you can picture it like Saturday night fever and my inspiration for the song is stating Quinn is more than just some woman unlike those blonde bimbos he used to somewhat date so he's saying Quinn is more than some object to him. And Garret will be singing.

"Hey whats that blonde guy doing on stage?" "I don't know Logan but man he's got awesome hair."

**Quinn I've known you very well I've seen ya growing every day I never really looked at ya before but now you take my breath away suddenly you're back in my life apart of everything I know you've got me workin day and night just tryin to track ya down again girl. Here in your arms I've found my paradise (once again) my only chance for happiness and if I loose ya know I think I would die so say you'll always be my baby and we can make it shine we can take forever just a minuite at a time. **

**My fav part and I know that in a thousand years I'll fall in love all over with you again Pensky.**

"Kendell please let me go so I can go kick his ass come on calm down relax Reese didn't even kiss her nothing to worry about dude." "You're right kendell I'm still gonna kick that mop heads ass."

Reese then runs out of the building as Quinn rushes after him. "Logan Logan wait!" Where'd you learn how to dance like that?" "I've taken lessons in New York." "Logan that was honeatly the most fun I've ever had with a guy ever. Thanks." As she touches his Bicep breathing in the rugged scent of his cologne. She takes control of her emotions and not kisses him but hugs him as tight as she can."Look I'm tired Quinn I'm just gonna head up to my room." "Night."

Later that evening in the middle of the night Logan gets a call from UCLA medical center. "DAD! , LOLA! Youre here." Yeah I came as soon as you called james is on his way up." Logan I don't have much time left look I know I didn't do right by you not always being there for you but I love you very very much son." "Dad you cant go not now there's so much I need to say." Look I know I've been irresponsible with money like when I bought that car and stuff but I do appreciate all you've done." "Logan you've taken care of yourself since I cut you off you've really matured."

"Dad I have to know what happened to mom! Who was she?" "Her name was Julie we both went to PCA we eloped soon after graduaton I know its crazy but we did when you were nine we didn't divorce she actually did she was killed don't know by who but I couldn't deal with the loss so I remarried and shielded you from the truth about your mom. You were so young. I loved you inspite of your foolishness even though I wasn't always their for you. Now wheres Quin?" "We aren't really speaking dad we…" Quinn then walks in. "Logan I came as soon as Lola called I just couldn't leave you like this." "Logan step out Quinn come hither."

"Yes Mr. Reese." "Oh, please call me malcom." "Ok Malcom." "Look since you and my son have gotten together he was always so happy and I always wanted him to find a nice girl and I love you like the daughter I never had even though you kids aren't married my son really cares for you and he said u to aren't speaking." "Yes sir we aren't." "fix it." I wished you all would get married give me ten grandchildren no no im exaggerating. I love you Quinn and take care of my son that's my only request and I know you'll do what right concerning Mitchell Lola told me. Now go I need my rest."

Malcoms last visitor is Kendell and Jennifer Knight. "Kendell Wait here." "Jennifer. Is that you." "Malcom I haven't seen you in years how'd this happen you've been all over the news I had to come as soon as I heard. I know its been a long time but I love you and i've been in Minnesota for 2 decades then moved out here what we had was special.." "Go now I love you Jenny." As Reese walks back in he notices kendells mother. "Mrs. Knight what are you doing here?" "Oh just paying my last respects to a great man and an old friend." Your father and I went to PCA years ago in the 60s so you're his son." "Yes mam." I've seen you around the Palm Woods before." "Oh well nice to officially meet you."

Logan Quinn and Jennifer goes back into malcoms room as Kendell finishes talking to malcom. "AWhat were you talking to my dad about?" "Nothing Reese." "Dad!" "Logan, Quinn I l-o-v-e you all!. "Logan I'm so sorry I'll be here for you Logan." "Thanks I need my friend."

**I know you guys are wondering what in the heck is going on with mrs. Knight and Malcom and Kendells little convo in latter chapters I'll explain review and enjoy**

**Jason from south Holland IL suburb of Chicago.**


	5. I'm Home

I'm Home

"Logan I'm so sorry about Malcolm." "thanks Quinn." "Look I've decided I'll be here for you."

In the following week Malcolm's last will and testament is read in Reese's apartment and to his surprise Mitchell is there.

To my son Logan I leave all my assets which includes my money, car and finally my Santa Barbra summer home.

"He he left me the summer home but I..i cant somebody pinch me." "Ok!" says Mitchell." "I didn't mean literally."

To Quinn Pensky I leave all my love to the daughter I wish I would've had.

Mitchell grunts under his breath and replies "Good thing you never had a daughter in-law"

"Well congrats Reese your old man left you all he had you must be happy especially since you got that house now you can move outta this dump!"

"Naw not yet. Hey! Its not a dump. Except for the toilet getting backed up last week but I don't even know what I'm gonna do with the house. I mean dad set me up here at the Palm Woods."

"Wait I'll keep the house and only use it for summers but I'll go out there next week to look the place over ya know see what condition its in uh so do I sign the deed now or?"

"Yes sir just sign on the line and the house is in your name."

In Kendells apartment. "kendell my plan is in full swing my man." "It is but why wont reese just move out to Santa Barbra I mean dude that's what you obviously want so he can finally be out of Camiles life for good." "No ya idiot although I would like that. Don't you remember we are gonna get his dads fortune and the house but I got a better idea we still Reeses identity so that way I'll be in control of all his assests including the home but first I need to sign that deed."

"I don't know Slogan I'm starting to feel pretty guilty about all of this stuff I mean I don't think I wanna be your alibi and get caught to take the blame." "You'll come around kendell."

"Logan come on lets go shopping." "Oh Lola come on I don't wanna!" "Get up I'll buy you some brand new muscle shirts besides those shirts are part of what gave you your 'game' in the first place that and your hair."

After shopping Logan and Lola go back to the apartment with Logan wearing a red muscle shirt and blue shorts. And a knock at the door finally sets something off in him. "Lola please I don't wanna date again I want Quinn back." "Logan you have to get back out there and take a chance maybe you and Quinn were meant to be back then I grant you but now maybe theirs someone else." "forget it sis."

Knock knock at the door.

"Hi I'm Jo." Hi I'm Logan uh how can I help you?" "Well I heard of your fathers passing and wanted to send my condolences to you I've heard of him I also caught a glimpse of him over in New Zealand." "Oh uh thanks your from New Zealand?" "No I'm from northern California so yeah well look like I said im really sorry but uh ii gotta go.." "Wait! You've got a last name or just Jo?" "My last name is Taylor." Well you look more like a Taylor to me maybe I should call you Taylor Jo." "Ok your flirting with me." Sorry its just you are hot." "You come off as jerky and obnoxious." "Listen you uh wanna make out then grab some lunch." "Well I don't know I kinda." "Come on I'm new here in town well sorta I grew up in Beverly hills but new to the palm woods." "No wonder you've got movie star good looks." "You are just too funny tell you what lets go eat."

Jo and Reese hit it off and decide… "Logan no way I didn't know you were such an 80s fan u know its really rare to find young guys with taste in older music you know I really like you." "I like you too. So anyways I also was quarterback on my HS football team." "Really uh I've always found guys in football so hot. My old boyfriend was into hockey and ice skating its kinda emberrasing." "What hockey isn't a girly sport its pretty manly." "No the ice skating is emberrasing." "so are you single Jo?" "Why?" "Because I wanna see you again. See where this goes I haven't been on a really good date in 5 years." I wanna see you again too." "Well we're both single and I wasn't looking for a girl but heaven must've sent you by my apartmenmt today." "Logan I wanna be your girlfriend I mean we have so much in common and I think we'll work well together." "Ok sure yeah I'll be your boyfriend. Wanna make out out this convo is so boring." "YES!"

Jo had some business to take care of

"Kendell I'm not sure how to tell you this but I'm breaking up with you." "WHY!? I thought we were so happy, is it because I'm such a mommas boy cause I can get my own place?!" "Kendell get your hands from around my feet and stop crying." "why are you breaking up with me is it me?" "No babe your awesome its just someone else he's really sweet and we have so much in common plus he has great hair." "babe please stop your making me sick. Better hair that's why?" "no we just clicked and I really like him." "Jo say it aint so. Hey I should write a song about that." "look kendell it was fun while it lasted but its over."

"Logan Jo broke up with me." "No way dude why.. wait did you do anything to upset her?" "No she fell for someone else with better hair." "Look dude I'll find out who she's with but we need some new material or BTR is toast."

"I WANT A SONG ABOUT HEARTBREAK! ITS GONNA BE A PERFECT SUMMER SINGLE!" "Look Gustavo Kendell just got his heart broken I'm sure he'll come up with something." "

Kendells all depressed at this point and cant muster up the strength to produce the single with the group

In the studio the band is trying to focus on 2 songs.

"I got it!" James says." The melody for 2 great breakup singles sarah smile and private eyes by hall and oates. We'll just rip off the sound and tweak it BTR style." "I only got 1 idea sarah smile is gonna be ' Jojo say it isn't so' and Private Eyes will be tweaked to 'mystery man.'"

"perfect Kendell now lets get to work." Says james

Sarah Smile Tweaked: baby I can feel somethings wrong with me. Im waiting for your answer. When I felt cold you warmed me and now I feel I cant go on is it you is it meeee. Jo Jo (say it isn't so) wont you tell me why it has to end Jo Jo. I know you feel lke leaving I don't understand it what did I do I where did I go wrong Jo Jo (Say It Isn't So) repeat main verse till it ends.

Private eyes tweaked: I see you you see me oh girl who is it whos coming between us whooo is this mystery man your seeing now he has stolen your heart mystery man I will find you for taking my love away from me! You let me down easy but my heart is hurt you say he has better hair but that aint enough oh girl I'm gonna know what he has that I don't I'm hurting inside and I wanna know mystery man who are you you've taken my baybeee girl mystery man I'll find you I'll track your eyery move mystery man. Stop fronting and tell me who it is that you love cause I know your scared of telling me who, who this mystery man is mystery man mystery man.

"THESE 2 SINGLES ARE PURE GARBAGE! YOU KNOW YOU BOYS DON'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT TRUE HEARTBREAK. WE'RE SO SCREWED. JAMES THE MELODIES ARE FINE AND KENDELL THE LYRICS ARE CRAP. CARLOS, LOGAN YOUR BACKING VOCALS ON THE TITLES ARE EXALENT."

"Logan thanks but were loosing sales and we suck we gotta produce a new hit single." "Ken I got an idea Reeses fortune will help and we wont need a new single besides I got plans of my own..

Reese you sure know how to show a girl a good time." "Thanks." Back at logans apartment lola and james are out on a date. Then Jo suggests her and Reese go to bed….. together.

"Logan look we've been dating for a while now and I think its time for us to maybe take things up a notch." "Look jo I know where your going with this but I cant I mean I feel like I'd be unfaithful to my former girlfriend." "wait why didn't you tell me you used to have a girlfriend?" "I didn't feel it was important at the time." "Well I understand why you wouldn't tell me right away but Logan I wanna be with you if youll have me. Besides its not cheating you broke up with her." "Look I wanna be with you too Jo and I LOVE YOU." ""Really I've been thinking if I love you too and I do I mean I've never met anyone like you you're great.

I know shocker Reese is in love but not as 'in' as you guys think.

Anyways they had sex but at the point of logans climax he yells out Quiins name.

"uhhhhh ohhhhh Quinn!" "Wait a minute my name is Jo not Quinn whos Quinn? Wait is that your former GF I thought you loved me?!" "Babe I do it's just I kinda miss her." "wait you miss her so you say her name during sex or you pictiured her head on my body?" "The second thing you just said." "Look whats up Loge I just made love to you I thought I was special that I meant something to you." "Jo you do I .. I… look what we have is special but what me and Quinn had was deep and meaningful just give our love some time you know." "Logan I think you haven't gotten over her.?

"I do love her but but as a friend I'm over Quinn really I love you and I think we're good together and we're working out I loved her once but that was in high school I we're just friends."

"Logan are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes. I am I'm and I love you. Youre my everything and you're the first good thing in a long time."

Little did Reese know Lola is gonna give him a Quinn reality check

Knock at apartment 4D and it's Kendell

"Kendell hey whats up." "Look Reese I need your help with something I need a… wait what are you doing?" "Look this isn't a good time I uh…" Kendell peaks his head in and sees Jo half Naked.

"REESE YOU AND JO JO WHAT THE FUCK!"

Kendell Babe wait I can explain see I didn't tell you about Reese because I didn't feel it was important and." "Oh well I thought I could trust you Resse that we could become fast friends but your just a manwhore you stole her from me with all that fake charm and shit." "No I didn't man we're In love and well I hit on her a bit but we have so much in common and I.." "Save it you damn heartbreaker you're doing this to get back at me for something aren't you?" "No its just I found someone I really wanna be with." "SAVE IT! REESE YOU'RE A DEAD MAN AND JO JUST DAMNIT HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME YOU SLEPT WITH THIS.. THIS MOP HEADED CLOWN!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A… no no remember my anger management I'm a better person than that." "SCREW YOU BOTH!"

"Kendell hey man look I've done some more planning and I figure lets…" "Loge count me out I just found Reese sleeping with Jo and I know I have a right to be mad but stealing his daddys fortune I don't know man maybe I was too hard but he said him and Jo fell in love but I feel she broke my heart but im mad because she didn't tell me who she was with and why when we broke up I'm out of the deal I'm too heartbroken to think straight."

"He fucked your girl man think about it she didn't tell you about her and reese probably because well idont know. But he fucked her man get revenge and besides our sales are down and if we get his daddys money we can go solo." "LETS WIPE THE FLOOR WITH THAT MOP HEADED PLAYBOY SKUNK BAG!" "that's a good Kendell."

On the beach

"Camile since we met we've been inseparable and your really special to me and well I've made a tough decision and I've decided I break away from Big Time Rush and go solo." "What why babe?" "Because I've got dreams and I want you to be a part of them I guess what I'm trying to say is you and I both know we're made for each other and I wanna know what you wana do for the rest of your life and if I can stay in it." "WHAT?" "Camile Roberts will you marry me?!"

"Logan I don't know what to say? Oh god but no more secrets from each other?" "Yes no more." "YES! YES! I'll marry you!"

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Both girls scream Quinn Oh my god so are you gonna change your name back to Quinn or?" "No I'm keeping it Camile but I'm so happy I cant wait to tell Logan!""Quinn why don't you wait till this weekend."

"That's good besides I told him I'll go with him to Santa Barbra to check out the house and we're gonna just spend some time together he's still sad about his dad and stuff so I told him id'd go." "You sure Mitchells ok with you going." "Look him and Mitchell are good friends I know my boyfriend and he's not jelous besides we're just friends."

Logan you still packing?" "Yeah." "Look I wanted to talk to you about Jo Jo." "Ok what." "Look are you stupid Logan." "Wait what?" "You Love Jo Jo right?" "Right but where is this convo going?" "You Love Quiin and you swore to me you'd get her back you were crazy over and I don't think your in love with Jo you just think you are." "Shutup! Im sorry but I love jo jo Quinn and I are just friends now." "Logan Reese I've lived with you for 5 years and everyday you've talked about her and you'd do anything to get her why are you acting like you don't care you're in love with Quinn but your in denial." "Lola I'm in love with Jo jo and would do anything for her we even slept together and it was magical sparks ya know please leave me alone."

"Sparks yeah right you still love Quinn, You Love Quinn, You love Quinn."

Then his anger got the bes of him and he slaps her to make her stop

"STOP I DON'T DARNIT! STOP TAUNTING ME OK I DON"T LOVE QUINN PESKY ANYMORE! AND YOU GOTTA BE BLIND IF YOU DON'T SEE I DON'T LOVE HER ANYMORE. AND SORRY I HIT YOU."

IT"S OK THAT WAS BUILDING UP FOR A WHILE BRO YOUR IN DENILEVILLE BUT YOU'RE THE ONE WHOS BLIND WHEN IT COMES TO LOVE AND YOUR SUCH A WHIMP TO NOT GO AFTER HER ENJOY YOUR WEEKEND.

At the summer home Logan and Quinn unpack and just sleep till dinner that Friday.

Logan got up and fixed dinner for them.

They then went out on the balcony and danced to Kool and the Gangs 'Cherish'

"You're a pretty good dancer Logan." "Yeah well like I said I took lessons in New York so i didn't do it to impress anyone."

Ok shes totally gorgeous under moon light and maybe I do love her oh god I just wanna pull her closer and kiss her sensless. No Reese you love Jo Jo.

"So this kinda brings back memories ya know I still remember dancing in the janitors closet thinking how romantic it was but this is more romantic." "Don't get cocky on me Logan we're just friends." "Yeah just friends. But you gotta admit I'm still incredibly good looking." "Yes you are and I mean that as a compliment. Still have that sense of humor I love." "Quinn you beautiful tonight." "Stop lying." "Im not your as gorgeous now than on prom night." "I miss this so much." "What?" "Spending time with you I missed everything about you." "Really I missed you so much." "Look logan I was mad and I lied I did look you up for a few months then I gave up after I met Mitchell I always prayed that I'd find you again then I stopped praying for that after me and Logan got serious but I hoped you'd find happiness again with someone else. I thought maybe we were meant to be back then but I thought about you every day where you were if we'd meet again I missed you like crazy but I didn't replace you its just I fell in love again and I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I accept that Quiin and you know I've thought about you but I was so happy when we we're together i gave up my old ways for you and you made me want to be better and when we lost contact I thought I'd never find happiness again that was until I met Jo Jo we were meant to be then now but…" "Jo Jo who?"

"Jo Taylor." "OMG that's Kendells ex how'd, when?" "about 2 months ago we're working out well and Quinn I think she's the one." "Oh great is Kendell ok with that?" "He wants me dead not literally but metaphorically."

"Why does he hate you it was Jo Jos choice and yours." "I slept with her." "You didn't did you really." "Please don't be mad Quinn." "I'm not but uh how was she in bed?" "I'm not telling you that its personal." "please was she a good kisser." "Not a better kisser than you." "GOOD!" "sound jelous Quinn." "I'm not what you guys have is special and you've found someone you wanna be with if your happy im happy. And speaking of happiness Logan asked me to marry him isn't that great."

"Loge what are we waiting for." "Nothing Kendell just look at them dancing that mop headed spazz but my plan is working hes totally into jojo which means camile is all mine plus I cut it off with tiffany for good." "Dude we drove almost 2 hrs out here to watch them dance?" "no to start my plan."

"Quinn that's great you're getting married what about BTR?" "their gonna break up." "ok I wasn't happy about her getting married especially to Mitchell cause I didn't trust that skunk bag but I want her to be happy even if it isn't with me.

The next day logan and Quinn go into town and Diamod disguises himself as a sales clerk and a pretty damn good one. "hi i can check u out over here sir." "good uh oh this is gonna be paid for with credit. Heres my united express credit card" as james coppies down the number logan looks at him lkinda skeptical. "Uh sir are you copying my credit card number down?" "No sir this is something different. Here you go have a good day."

Come on Quinn we gotta get to the bank before they close so I can make the first payment on the house."

Mitchell then disguises himself and of course gets Reese's social security numer and United Express credit card.

"Excuse me mr. Reese can I see the title of the house?" "Of course." Mitchell has reese sign his name then takes it in the back room and looks it over

"Ok this house belonged to Malcolm Reese handed to Logan Reese now Reese signed it perfect." Mitchell makes 2 copies but then makes 2 copies and forges his signature to match Reese's writing

As Mitchell produces a maniacal dr evil like laugh and 2 copies of the title. "Have a good day sir."

"Ok we got a copy of the deed and his SS card. What now?" Says Kendell "I know a guy in L.A who can make us a fake believable United Express Credit Card and transfer the Number as well as his SS card and he can make this title look darn legit we're all set I'm gonna tell Camile Reese just gave me the house as a wedding present cause I'm sure he dosent know what he's gonna do with it."

Lola and James Garrett have 4D all to them selves and you know. "Lola did we just…" "I think so." "I love you." Both say at the same time.

"Hey baby no I'm on my way back from Santa Barbra yes Logan no he's gonna keep the house for summer usage."

"Ken he's keeping it for summer usage but I got no idea to trick Reese to tell Camile he freely gave it as a wedding present you know." "dude we'll find a way to convince Camile that Reese gave you the house."

"James I'm surprised at have fast we've taken things you we're great by the way any ways aren't you tired of being a security guard I mean…"

"Well yeah I've done somethinking and I'm gonna Quit and join the Police Academy. And hopefully we'll be together for ever." "What'd you mean?" "Lola will you marry me? Look I know we've been together for 2 months and I kinda liked you since we first met and well I wanna be your 2nd mr. right." "James I think I'm gonna cry. I loved Vince but I thought we'd last and when he came out I was happy for him but so hurt cause he was my everything but I'm willing to make this work its scary I know before we started dating we we're just friends but I wanted just that bit I do love you and besides I wanna settle down andjust live my dream of being a news reporter. So yes I'll marry you."

**Ok this was really hard to think up cause their were so many scenarios I could've used for this chapter. I know the forging of a title and identity theft may not follow the guidelines of how a fake credit card and title is made but hey this is fanfiction so now you know Mitchells evil plan. And I know you guys might still be thinking about Katie and and Katie uh next chapter is BTR's demise and the wedding day plus I'['ve been watching some movies that gave me some ideas so get ready.**

**Everyone go to Zoey 101 under fanfiction and read 'Falling' by Irishgirl and if you can contact that author have her do a BTR and Zoey 101 crossover. This is a crossover I only put it on the regular circuit because first BTR is more popular under fan fiction than Zoey 101 plus the Zoey 101 crossovers under BTR only have 3 stories and don't get a lot of reads. Send this story out on Twitter get it to Dan Schneider if you can seriously I mean it I'd love for nickelodeon to do a BTR 101 crossover movie. I know the shows are in no way relevant on;y thing that transferred is Erin Sanders. But if anyone has conection to Schneiders Barkey Dan or Nick get this story their no ones made a decent BTR 101 crossover. And read 'Falling' under Zoey 101 and send that to Dan or Nick I want that fan fic made to a movie honestly 20 yrs old and 90s nick fan on teenick. Read and leave good reviews. **

**Jason Hodges Chicago. **


	6. I Hear Wedding Bells

I Hear Wedding Bells

In the studio Mitchell has some big news.

"Ok Logan whats this all about?" says Gustavo. "Well I have some big news! Camile and I are getting Married and I'm leaving BTR to go solo."

"What the heck dude!" says James. "I how… why… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Man you cant split us up BTR for life man congrats on the marriage but why?" "Look James I think its time for me to move forward in my life and I've always wanted to go solo." "Loggie you aren't serious are you but I have plans for a BTR comeback record to increase sales!" I own you and you have a contract." Says Gustavo.

"Sorry Gustavo its just Camile and me want to settle down and I'll still make music just not with you guys. And look this'll be good for you two. Uh Carlos you can finally move to Florida and become a legal prosecutor and James you can move out of state become a doctor and start your own practice like you wanted." "Logan how could you do this to me to James we've been through so much man." "Look I have dreams and BTR was holding me back."

HUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH gasps everyone.

"Logan I feel so hurt you're my best friend. Kendell Knight what do you have to say for yourself standing there all Quiet and stuff." Says James. "I agree with Logan and support him me and him thought this up on our own and decided its our time to move on. Plus I'm gonna be his best man at the wedding."

"Loge you picked Kendell to be your BM but I'm your best friend." "You and Carlos will be fine and I don't have to give you a reason why I chose Kendell to be my best man." "Fuck you Logan I feel so betrayed how can you walk out on us and get married your only 18 what is this the 1960's"

"Hey I thought you we're happy for us and besides back in the 60s and 70s people shacked up or got a Quicky wedding right out of high school."

"Logan Mitchell you walk out on us you'll regret it for the rest of your life" says Gustavo. Carlos is the only one cool with it, besides he's always wanted to be a lawyer and live in the sun.

"Kendell come on we've got business to take care of."

Katie goes by apartment 4D and looks for Reese

on the big day Quinn is in her dressing room with Lola and Logan and Jo Jo are headed to the church while Kendell and Logan plan to begin phase 2 of their evil plan.

"Logan u ok babe?" "Yeah Tay Im cool its just I cant believe Quinn is getting married I never thought it would be to a famous singer though." "Logan are you sure theirs nothing between you and Quinn?" "Babe I'm sure I'm happy for her and I love you."

All in all I had a gut felling this day was gonna be a sad one for me even though I'm not the one getting married I knew in my heart I still love Quinn but not the way she loves me and I am in love with jo jo but I think pretty soon its goning to be a "Where is are relationship going' kind of talk.

"Quinn I cant believe this you've finally found Mr Right and god I'm happy for you." "Oh me too Lola you Know from the moment I met Mitchell I knew he was the one and we've had good times and bad ones but this is for me this is my time I finally have been able to let go of my past and I'm ready to become Mrs. Camile Roberts Mitchell!." "Uh Quinn I think on a more serious note have you cleared the air with him you know removed all the skeletons our of your closet get rid of dirty laundry." "of course I told him everything about me logan everything and the fact that I have an extra toe on my right foot." "Ha, yeah but I mean have you told him everything." "No Lola actually there is one thing but I'll tell him later when the time is right I don't wanna spoil are big day." "Look Quinn you said you're ready to let go of your past well Logan Reese is part of that and are you sure you've cleared everything with him I mean everything Quinn?" "Yes I know they say don't be friends with your ex when you're married but its like he's a part of me ever since our first kiss he's gotten under my skin and has never left. I'm confident I know what I'm doing and I want him in my life."

"Reese what the fuck are you doing here and what happened to your hair?"(**AFTER ZOEY 101 ENEDED IF YOU'VE SEEN UNDERWOOD AFTERWORDS HE TRIMMED HIS HAIR NOT CUT IT OFF HE JUST GOT RID OF THAT BUSH ON HIS HEAD WHICH HE DOSENT LOOK TOO BAD HE LOOKS EVEN MORE HANDSOME BUT STUDIUS. SO THAT'S HOW I SET HIM UP FOR THE WEDDING HIS HAIR IS FLAT.)**

"Oh I trimmed it I just wanted to look good for the big day and fyi I'm here to support Quinn so you've obviously got a problem with that Mitchell?" "Yes I do have a problem with that I cant call you mop head anymore but I don't want you here because you're Camile's ex and it just wouldn't look good and plus you look like a total douche with that hair cut honestly you look like a bum wearing a suit who looks like they just came off the street."

"you know what I really wanna rearrage your face probably give you a new nose job headlines will say…. Big Time Nosejob Logan Mitchell gets his nose broken on his wedding day!" "You're such a pain Reese and I want you out ok." "No."

"What did you say?" "No I'm not leaving." 'I don't want you at the wedding you annoying little prick."

Reese then grabs Mitchell by the throat almost squeezing the life out of him then once again threatens him.

**LISTEN I TRIED ASKING YOU NICELY TO CUT THAT SHIT OUT BUT I'M HERE TO SUPPORT HER BECAUSE THIS DAY MEANS EVERYTHING TO HER AND I WONT LET YOU PUSH ME AROUND AND PLEASE DON'T ANGER ME ANY MORE OR ELSE. NOW I'M ONLY GONNA SAY THIS ONCE. SHE MEANS A LOT TO ME AND I WANT HER TO BE HAPPY AND IF YOU SO MUCH AS CHEAT ON HER OR MAKE HER CRY I'LL BE THERE FOR HER. I DON'T LIKE YOU AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME THAT'S FINE BUT I WILL BE IN HER LIFE AND WHEN YOU SCREW UP I'LL BE THERE FOR HER SO DON'T HURT HER." **As he lets Mitchell go Reese rambles on. "She's had her heart broken before and I never want her to go through that again so please be good to her or else I'll kick your ass from here to Minnesota or I'll bury you in the fucking desert." "Dude you've made your point just don't hurt me again you got 5 minutes with her oh and uh I hate you you moron."

"I'm guessing you lost your temper in there bro?" "Lola I swear I could've killed him for what he said to me but this is Quinns day and she'll kill me if I laid a finger on Mitchell. I'm gonna go see her I've got 5 minutes."

"Knock kock." "Baby what are you doing you know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before….. oh Logan what are you doing here?" "Look here these are for you." "You got me tulips. But why?" "because I… you deserve them and I love you." "Well thanks Logan I love you too and i…" "No you don't understand Quinn I'm still** IN LOVE** with you." "Wha.." "No, no let me finish I gotta say this . Quinn when we lost contact after High School I was so heartbroken and when I found you again you don't know what that did to me.

Look I never got over you. I think you're the most beautiful smartest girl I've ever known. What we had was truly amazing and you told me we we're meant to be in a past life but I just know that we're meant to be but iits your life your choice and I wont stop you." "Logan what are you saying?" "I'm saying I want you and Mitchell to be happy look I love you more than you know. After our first kiss I knew their'd be no going back to other girls. Look damnit this is hard I cant put this into words I.. i…"

Just in an instant he puts his hands around her waist and kisses her with so much passion so much force she's confused.

They stay like that for about 2 minutes.

"Quinn I'm sorry but I had to do that. 5 years I've waited to kiss you I guess now was the right time but I did it because I couldn't let you walk down that isle with you knowing how I feel about you. And to be 100% honest I'm not trying to be a jerk or hurt your feelings but I'm not happy about you getting married period but what kind of a friend would I be If I told you to not do this and at the same time I want to to be happy?" "Not a very good friend Logan."

"Mitchell's never kissed me like that it was a total trip down memory lane and listen I'll never forget how you rescued me from mark and the moment you first told me you loved me in front of the whole school. Listen I love you Logan but I'm not in love with you I'm sorry its just Mitchell makes me happy. When I'm with him I feel somewhat complete he's my other half."

"I understand. Listen 1 more thing. Take out your contacts and close your eyes."

Logan did find her old box of mementos in her apartment and found something.

"What are you doing?" as he slips her glasses on her face she's taken aback.

"You know I've never told you this but I always thought you looked beautiful with your glasses. Now I want you to look in the mirror and tell me what you see" "Ok I see a beautiful Actress in a wedding gown confident and ready to make a fresh start."

"Good but you know what I see. I see a gorgeous science loving funny intelligent woman but I still see the same old Quinn Pensky I've always known and loved." "Thanks you know I feel like my old self in a good way you know I've been trying to forget about the old me but I think it needed to be brought back."

"Oh and fyi I had a big crush on you the day we first met I did have a small thing for Danna and a little bigger thing for Zoey but I was really shy to tell you how I felt besides you we're the school nerd I only picked on you because I liked you so much. I mean they say you pick on the one you like and you looked hot whenever you'd get upset but uh you know you can take the glasses off now."

"Logan I want you to keep these to remember me as I was not who I am now." "Quinn I still love you I just need you to understand that." "Trust me Logan I do now know how much you love me." "Now you go out there and get yourself married ok. I love you Quinn Pensky." "I love you too Logan Reese."

He then kisses her one last time on the cheek and apologizes to Mitchell for being so long. "Reese you took up a whole hour just get out their and don't object and don't ruin the best day of my life."

"Logie what took you so long?" "Nothing Jo I just had to clear some things with Quinn." "Oh ok fine."

Anyways, on the alter you got your usual we're gathered here today blady blady blah as they exchange I do's and the pastor says "Well if theirs no cause for objection. Anyone going once going twice?" Reese gets up and heads out the church unable to bare the sight of his ex girlfriend lock lips and pledge her loyalty to a 2 timing jerk who calls him mop head. "Then by the power vested in me by the state of California I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride."

Lola runs after Logan. "Logan, Logan bro wait up." She jerks his arm "What the fuck is the matter with you? How dare you just walk out of the ceremony at the most impotant part." "sis you don't understand it. Look I couldn't handle having to see Quinn marry that… that… mean guy!" "I understand completely but you are going to the reception." "No way." "Yes you are!" "Bullfuckingshit" Lola then bites his ear to get him to cooperate. 'owww oww ok ok uncle! Fine. But I wont like it." "Logan you said you don't wanna ruin Quins speciall day and look at yourself your acting totally selfish Quinn do it for you if you we're getting married." "I hate that Mitchell but screw it lets go." "Good boy now ger your ass in the car."

"Look at them dancing damn that should be us James." Yeah man well she's found her man and I'm sure you'll be ok with Jo." "I don't know things are kinda going south with us. I love Jo but Quinn means everything to me." "man I cant sit here listening to you moan on and on about what could've been I gotta go the restroom. Talk to Lola."

"You ok Loge?" "Yeah I guess they look kinda good but just seeing them makes me wanna cry." "Don't make a scene. Look I know this is difficult for you your dad's gone Quinn is a one man womam but you got Jo and you love her but are things that bad?" "She nags me all the time like where we're you at last night, why haven't you called me but maybe I'll hold off on 'the talk' and try to work on some things."

"Logan one thing I don't get is why did you always fight with Quinn in HS?"

"Why Lola?"

"Just curious did you ever really hate her?"

"No to be honest I've never told anyone this but when we first met I did kinda like her…

**Flashback**

**Zoey 101 season 1 ep 1 "I'll never forget that day Lola. I was headed to the basketball court with the team for practice and then they went on ahead and I said 'I'll catch up in a minuite.' Anyways I was running nand knocked into her."**

"**Hey! Watch where your…. Oh sorry I knicked you over uh here let me help you up." "thzanks." "Again I'm sorry." "Oh no its not your fault I shoulve been watching where I was going but uh thanks uh…" "Logan.. Logan Reese." "Quinn Pensky ." Lola I swear it was just an awkward silence I just looked at her and thought she was so pretty I really wanted her then the guys walked over." "Quinn you look…" "Hey Reese you coming to practice and why are you talking to her?" "Yeah man she's a nerd."**

"**You look.. like the dorkiest nerd who just fell off of planet Dorkon!"**

**Then everyone laughed she got mad at me then I noticed she looked really really pretty when she got angry then her eyes welled up with tears and she ran away. I put on a fake smile trying to act tough I only said what I did so no one would suspect I had a thing for the school nerd I didn't wanna look soft or like a whimp. I felt so bad I went to go find her to aspologise then right when I opened my mouth its like someone took control of my tounge and I said something smart and made her mad again but after that she just said 'you're suck a jerk I thought you were being nice to me eairler.' 'I thught I could purposely piss her off to get a reaction to be honest Lola in a weird way it was a turn on seeing her mad but then she called me dumb and a more then I told her I hated her and the rest was history.**

"Wow, bro that's interesting so what did you how did you manage to hide your feelings for 3 and a half years?" "Simple, just date other girls to get my mind off of her I knew Quinn wouldn't fall for my charms and shit so I think I got my playboy image from my dad but I would glance at her every now and then. I did have a small thing for Danna and I did like Zoey a lot but I flirted with her to see if I could get her but Quinn probably always knew I was vulnerable and knew I was big fake when I came to women she'd probably like me sonner if I was nicer but those other girls we're just a distraction and it worked for a bit but I knew I wanted more a steady relationship but she irritated me trying to show me up and I guess my fellings for her got replaced with hate."

"Our first kiss was honestly the best kiss I've ever had I ;looked at her and its like my mind shut off and I actually saw her for the smart beautiful girl she was. I don't know why we kissed honestly I don't.'

"that's so beautiful Logan." "excuse me Lola I'm just gonna go to the bathroom .' whilwe in the bathroom he runs into a stall and just breaks down.

"Camile you don't know how happy you've made me." "Trust me I know. And look I don't wanna scare you now but when me and Logan talked he told me that he's in Love with me and then he kissed me." "HE WHAT!" "No he just got all his feelings off his chest and I told him I love him but I'm not in love with him. We're just friends I didn't wanna keep that from you." 'I'm not mad babe." "Then why are you sucking your teeth?" "look lets just dance besides I think I've got something to get your mind off Reese." "What?" "I've got us a house."

"Oh my god really uh Logan how?" "reese decided he'd not use the house for summers he didn't want it so he gave it to us as a wedding present." "But he'd never sell it. Malcolm must be turning over in his grave.' "Trust me he wanted to be a good friend and stuff." "Wow he really does love me."

"Logan is that you in there?" "Go away Garrett!" "what happened?" 'Logan Big time loser Mitchell that's what I cant stand to be hereseeing them together is sickening and I don't think I'll ever get another dance with her." "look man be happy for her but you're a mess but I'll make sure you get that last dance." "Oh thank you! I love you James." "ok Logan your sobbing on my suit nd I think theirs snot on it." "Sorry dude."

"Uh hey Mitchell sorry to interrupt but uh can I talk to you for a sec." "Uh sure Reese uh Camile I'll be back." They head to the mens room. "Reese what do you want and why are we in the mens room?" Without an explination Logan thankfully remembers Quinns' **nerve pinch drags him into the stall puts his head in the toilet flushes it then urinates in the toilet. and takes off Mitchells tux jacket and tie making it look like he's gotten so drunk on his wedding day. To me the author that's hilarious what Reese did.**

"Maybe I should've gave him the swirly before I knocked him out so he'd feel it. Aww whatever. Sleep tight looser. Ha Ha Ha!. Who's the moron now.!" 

Logan goes to find Quinn talking to Lola. "Uh hey Quinn um listen I know this might sound kinda odd concidering the fact that your married but uh you wanna dance?" "uh I … but what about Mitchell?" Oh uh he's fine. Sleeping like a baby in piss water." He mutters under his breath. "What Logan?" "Nothhing, Mitchells fine so what do ya say, wanna dance for old times sake again?" "Uh sure.'" Then Lola eyes Logan telling him to come here.

"Where's Mitchell?" "I used the nerve pinch gave him a swirly then pissed on his head to make it seem like he's drunk." "You're a bad ass." "I know."

Anyways as they go to the dance floor Andy Gibbs 'I Just Wanna Be Your Everything comes on thanks to James.

"Ooh gosh, Logan our… our song" "Weird huh." "This reminds me of Prom night remember….."

**AT THE BENCH Logan has carved their initials into a tree and they then shared a private dance to I Just Wanna Be your Everything. "Quinn I love you." "I love you more and you are my everything more than Mark ever was." "mmmm." "Now don't get all mad." "I'm fine you know I just don't like him being mentioned in any way. From now on this'll be our song." "You know Logan its funny how I look at the fact that you and I we're just so unexpected that's what makes our relationship extra special" **

"**Quinn I love you so much I couldn't handle if you weren't in my life I cant believe we''re already Juniors. " "I hate thinking about the fact that next year will be our last." "Quinn I don't wanna think about that right now but uh I really hope you can stay in stay in California cause well I've applied to UCLA and I did get a scholarship to New York State."**

**Resse only went to community college because he couldn't handle the stress of a big university plus well he did cut himself off from his fathers money and settled for community college.**

"**Well Logan I've gotten an offer to the University of Connecticut." "Have you decided please stay in Falifornia so we can see each other." "Babe I haven't decided but look I promise we'll always be together ." "Quinn I don't think I'd be able to handle a long distance relationship og you were to go out of state." "Look Whatever happens we'll be together."**

**IN COLLEGE**

"**This isn't gonna work is it Quinn?" "Dating by video chat heck no but what do we do?" "I guess I'll just do my thing here in Cali and you do yours in Connecticut." "Ok." "Quinn promise me one thing." "Anything." "Don't get another guy." "I wont and don't you go get another girl." "Quinn you know that wont ever happen you know how much I love you." "I cant believe this is happening I don't think I'll be able to handle this." "Quinn JUST WAIT FOR ME I PROMISE WE'LL BE TOGETHER AGAIN I KNOW 4 OR 5 YEARS MAY BE A LONG TIME BUT I'LL WAIT FOR YOU BUT I NEED YOU TO PROMISE ME!" "I PROMISE LOGAN!" **

"**good after college I'll become a famous producer and you'll be a world famous scientist and we'll get married." "Married?" "Yes I do love you and I feel like I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I know it sounds silly and I'm rambling but think of me everyday." "You know I will I keep your picture on my desktop." **

"**Well I guess this is goodbye." "I guess so Logan." "Quinn please don't start crying your gonna make me cry. Quinn kiss me one last time." "What how?" "Just kiss the screen." **

**I know as sappy as that's sounds its sweet nd so they did.**

"**I love you Quinn." "I love you too Logan. Goodbye." "Goodbye Quinn."**

**As she takes a look at their prom picture she breaks down crying and logan puts on 'Godley and Cremes' Cry' **

**Quinn decided to drop science and try acting and on her 32****nd**** audition…. In Conneticut Mr. Rocque' Gustavo was their scrowering the east coast for talent and sat in on one of her auditions. Gustavo liked what he saw.**

"**Wonderful, bravo that was amazing I'm in awww!" "Uh thank you Mr. uh…" "Gustavo Mr. Rocque' Gustavo." "Uh thanks but it really wasn't that good was it I mean…" "Look that blew my mind young lady. I'm here looking for fresh young talent and uh you wanna be an actress?" "Well somewhat but my real passion is science this is just kinda a sidedish for me." **

"**Science smianche see I can make you famous look you don't wanna venture into science look you could be making millions of dollars and have tons of fans and uh did I mention famous." "yes twice but uh maybe I'll give it a shot and put science on the back burner FOR NOW!" **

**In L.A. **

"**Uh Quinn we gotta change your image." "but why?" Quinn isn't actressy enough uh use your middle name and uh Roberts will be your last and uh lets get rid of these glasses. QUICK GET ME THE BEST HAIRSTYLIST IN THE CITY AND UH NEW WARDROBE STAT.!" **

**After Quinns big makeover she is brought into the studio to finally meet BTR and listen to a rehersal.**

"**CUT CUT CUT GUYS! Look I got someone for you all to meet. Boys this is Camile Roberts. She's gonna be living here at the Palm Woods she hails all the way from Conneticut. Camile this is Carlos Garcia, Kendell Knight, James Diamond and front man of BTR Logan Mitchell."**

**Quinn was just stunned thinking of that name it was just repeating over and over in her head suddenly it's as if Logan Reese had just walked back into her life but with smoother features great hair a million dollar smile and a great voice except he didn't have curly hair or wear muscle shirts. It's as if Reese's 'wait for me' promise didn't mean diddly squat to her its as if her damn contacts we're fogged up and her mind turned to mush after her and Mitchell's first kiss days later. And after that kiss she still wondered about Reese and looked him up but once they were going steady she just basically thought well I got a new man new life and the rest is history. While for 5 long years Reese went out of his mind wondering what happened to the love of his life and if his promise meant anything to her.**

"God Logan its all clear god I'm sorry I broke our promise." "No don't be. You moved on and I have to accept that as much as I love you you need to be married now and me and Jo need to work on being happy." "Logan 5 years 5 long years of time we should've spent together god and we cant get it back." "No but why don't we start right now." "Logan you're my ex and you know the rule when your married you cant see your ex's anymore you just… NO!" "Come on well meet in private when Mitchell isn't around." "aww what the hell lets do it!" "Great it'll be just like the old days."

So anyways Quinn gets a job at Hollywood Arts and becomes an acting teacher while Mitchell works on his solo career and Carlos is in Orlando studying law and James has moved to Colorado to stufy medicine and he plans to find other reasonable uses for marijuana.

"Logan I thought we we're gonna go out to dinner tonight?" "Uh well I've got plans with uh… Quinn look I hope you don't mind." "No I'll just call Lola but uh listen I'm your girlfriend and your hanging out with your ex I'm kinda getting suspicious." "Jo listen I'm just making up for lost time ya know getting to know her again." "I've got my eyes on you."

"Babe where you going?" Uh out with Lola tonight why?" "Well its just you're my wife and hanging out with friends is just a no no." "Look she's my friend ok you cant tell me what to do." "Fine I'll go hang with Kendell."

Anyways while at dinner Quinn and Logan are enjoying themselves. And then somebodys watching.

"Listen Logan uh since the wedding I've been great I got a new job as an acting coach at a local L.A. HS mitchell's working on coming up with new material and its great." "dosent sound great. You sound like things are boring." Well its just I've been ok."

I know the plot is weakening so uh

As logan goes to pay for dinner he sees his account cant be activated and other forms of id are invalid. So he realizes someone has stolen his identity but who?

Now Camile and Mitchell didn't move to Santa Barbra yet. Now uh after Reese drops Quinn of she goes in the lobby running into Mitchell. "Have a good time with your ex?" "what, babe I was woth Lola." "look Camile I'm not stupid I saw you with him I followed u guys are uh you guys seem to be getting close." "Look we're just friends and don't be worried."

"Look Camile I'm your husband and when your married you don't hang with your ex that's the rule look I forbid you from seeing him."

"Logan its my life and I'll continue seeing him I'm not in love with him but you should trust me that's what are relationship is built on." "Your right I'm sorry uh look I think its time you and I ditch the Palm Woods and move into the house." "Fine."

"Kendell new change of plans I'm moving to Santa Barbra immediately to get her away from reese sure it seems hastey but its for the best and uh heres a couple hundred bucks don't spend it all in one night."

"Look thanks man but if I could I'd spend it all on Jo jo but she's with Reese but I got an idea why don't you have a housewarming I got a plan to get back Jo jo."

"Lola I have bad news my united express account is closed and my social security card is gone uh who would do something like this?" "Think bro who hates you so bad that theyd do this?" "I don't know Logan Mitchelll hates me but he wouldn't go that far but who?"

"Logan I think we gotta get the title to the house." "What the real title that reese has?" "Yes so he cant go to the police and prove he's the owner."

Anyway they steal the real title sorry im rushing this but I got good plans.

"Lola where is the title to the summer house?" "I don't know you kept it in a safe in your bedroom." "Aw dammit first my identity now now house somethinggs fishy… wait kendell wouldn't go that far to steal my home."

Logan tells Jo Jo and she then decides to stick by him and support him but then they have the talk.

"Look Jo I know we've been together for a while now and thinks were great but I don't love you I thought we could make this work but somethings missing."

"is that something Quinn. I knew it I knew you didn't get over her but maybe now this is a sign Kendell and I are meant to be." "Good thanks for being so understanding." "Uh goodbye."

**I know this sucks and some things don't flow or seem realistic but uh get ready for the housewarming. It'll get better. Review. **


	7. A Love Lost

A Love Lost

Logan Mitchell is at the studio working on a song while Resse goes by Quinns.

"Hey Quinn uh look is uh Mitchell out?" "Yeah he is wanna hang out?" "That's what I came over here you wanna go down to Santa Monica pier?" "uh sure hopefully Logan wont get too suspicious if I'm back late."

After them spending the day together and over a period of several months Quinn finallty feels great with the feeling that she has her dream man and her old friend back.

"Kendell its Jo." "Jo what do you want?" "Look I just came over here to tell you I broke up with Reese he's still obsessed about Quinn so I thought we could give this another shot." "YES! Wait you do want me back right?" Yes I do my little Kendell Windel."

But over the past few weeks Kendell has been kicking it with Mitchell going on shopping sprees with Reeses finances and He's bought Camile/Quinn a new Mercedes Mitchell has been really living it up while he is digging himself into debt.

Anyways Logan and Kendell only make a certain number of invites for the Santa Barbra housewarming party anyways…..

Kendell and Jo get back together but Logan and Jo Jo are still seeing each other. "Logan why are we doing this?" Listen Jo I'm not pround of it either but you say kendell is spending all his time with Mitchell and I'm just looking for a good time but trust me I'm not trying to play with your feelings here." "Logan I feel guilty I mean we've been sleeping together for about 2 weeks but if Kendell isn't giving me any I'm glad to be getting it from somewhere but we broke off our relationship this just feels weird."

"Look think of it as friends with benefits we just sleep together but Kendell dosent know." "What about Quinn I mean I know she dosent know but are you just sleeping with me to forget about her?" "Jo I bfeel guilty too but I'm sleeping with you to just I don't know feel the space where Quinn occupied it if you know what I mean. I wanted to marry her have kids and she'd be a scientist and we'd be happy but I guess things took another turn." "Yeah. So uh you wanna keep seeing each other?" "Well I am a man and I have urges and you are superhot so yes though Kendell cant find out."

So over the past couple weeks they continue to see each other and Katie spots jo jo and Logan tounge kissing and tells Kendell.

"Bro, bro oh there you are!" "Kate where's the fire?" "Logan,,,,, Reese Jo Jo tounge kissing and stuff." outta breath. "WHAT! That Mop headed piece of shit trying to seduce my girl how could he! How? Why?"

Jo jo and Kendell go for a nice romantic dinner

"Listen Jo you know I love you babe but uh is there something you wanna tell me?" "No why are you asking so many probing questions I'm hiding nothing we're going strong." "Then why are you jabbing your salad so hard?" just stress babe." "Do you love me?" "Of course but is this dinner just an apology dinner to make up for ignoring me to spend time with Logan Mitchell?" "I admit I've been giving Loge a lot of my time but…" "BUT NOTHING KENDELL I AM YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND WE SHOULD BE SPENDING TIME TOGETHER AND DOING STUFF YOU TOSS ME ASIDE FOR YOUR BEST FRIEND WHILE I SIT IN MY APARTMENT LONLEY!" "well you've been spending a lot of time under the sheets."

"you think I'm stupid Jo?" "well at least Reese gives me the time of day you spend all your time with your best friend." "Why are you sleeping with him if you two broke up?" "Hey he's good in bed. Ok he just has this hold over me I cant shake but your always busy so a girl gets lonely and ya know. Im sorry Ken." "I'll make time for us its just Logan and I are just busy."

Anyways Quinn starts her new teaching job at Hollywood Arts High School.

"Hi I'm Ms. Helen Dubios principle of Hollywood Arts you must be ." "Um actually its Roberts." "Well according to your profile its Mitchell." "um for personal reasons I'd just like to keep my maiden name."

"Why?" "Well you see I'm married to a big star and you know I wouldn't want a lot of

Media on me and students would bug me over my husband." "well who is he?" "Logan Mitchell of BTR." "owwwwwwwwwww! Well I can understand so lets just go with Roberts."

"Thanks so um I'm really excited about my first day here so will I have an assistant or uh.."

Room 113

"Alright start over Cat!" "Uh I've done this ten times!" "Yes you have cat but I want this bigger louder more emotion which is something you have not shown."

"Uh Mr. Sikowitz, class sorry to interrupt but uh I'd like to introduce you to Ms. Camile Roberts." "Aw yes the new intern uh are you here to watch a lecture or…" "yes so just make her feel at home and uh keep all the boys attention on you." "That shouldn't be a problem soo uh these are my students

Cat, Andre, Beck, Robbie, Trina, and Jade. Keep an eye on cat she's a little ditzy and slow." "Will do." "Anyways class as I was saying about projecting…"

After a few weeks Helen decides to give Quinn?Camile Sikowitzes position and gives sikowitz a new class.

"Lola on gonna go down to the school to visit Quinn." "Hey uh can you stop at the store on your way and pick up some ice cream and a few other things?" "Fine but I'm just gonna go say hi and see if she likes her new job."

"So Silowitz left on projecting but today I wanna just take the time to get to know you all better so uh jade tell me a little about yourself." "Well I'm really into the dark side if you know what I mean and I enjoy death I don't like when people get on my bad side and tick me off and I'm not a morning person."

"Well ok lets move on uh you uh Beck is it… tell me about you." "I'd much rather talk about you." "Excuse me." "how old are you?, do you have a boyfriend.?" "Uh that's none of your business and please stop flirting with me your way too young."

"Uh why don't we just move on…"

A knock on the door. As Quinn goes to answer it Beck is just literally drooling over her. "Beck stop it!" "Sorry Jade."

"Logan what are you doing here?" 'I just came to congradulate you on your new job looks like its going great." "Yeah. Anyways I really gotta get back to work so uh." "You look hot" "Babe stop it." "You know If any of your students get fresh with you." "Don't worry although this one kid is kinda looking me up and down."

"Look I gotta get back to work and don't you have a record to work on?" "Yeah I gotta go babe love ya!" "Love you too."

After about ten minutes Reese shows up.

"Quinn hey look I just came down to congradulate you and see how things are." "things are fine." She said sourly." "you obviously don't want me here do you?" "look I'm working I appreciate this but I gotta go." "Wait! On your lunch break can we go out?" "I wont have time maybe we'll hang later. Bye Logan."

"Who was that?" Asked Andre. "No one just some guy."

Logan then is on his way out when Helen stops him.

"Excuse me, young man." "Me?" "What are you doing out in halls. Do you have a pass?" "Uh no mam I don't even go here." "oh sorry uh carry on." "Uh hey let me ask you something do you have a job?" "No." "do you uh have any prior work experience?" 'Well I did work as a grocery store clerk in New York." "Uh listen you wanna work for me?" "Well I don't think…" "well one of my workers just quit and I am looking for some new help." Well listen I really do need money I'm kinda in a tight spot so uh sure."

Congratulations heres your uniform get to work. Oh and before I forget are you alright in the head? I've had a crazy and emotionally imbalanced man work for me in San Diego so are you mentally ok." "Uh… yes."

Back at he apartment

"Hey Lola." "Logan where have you been and why are you wearing overalls.? I needed my ice cream." "Why didn't you ask james?" "He's busy."

"well whatever I'm wearing this because I got a job." "No way so what are you doing?" "Let me put it this way. I'm a custodian at Hollywood Arts High." "A costodiwhat?"

"A janitor Lola." "Oh. Wait you said Hollywood Arts that's where Quinn works that means yu get to see her even more." "I know that's one good thing."

Over the past couple of weeks Logan has been doing quite well in a sense. "Hey uh Resse." :Yes Helen." "Listen I'm not going to manse words with you. You don't know what that means do you?" "Breath mints."

"Look here at HA we want are employees looking presentable so uh I need you to get rid of that big mop on your head." "But… But I like my hair this is me." "listen you look all grundgy and stuff like someone whos stuck in the 1980s with that hair just trim it down." "But Helen I…" "Don't but me mppy you better get back to work! And uh go clean up the mens restroom it's stopped up."

"Trim it down. I just cut it for the wedding and wanted it to look nice now I cant grow it out."

In the mens restroom

"Aw man, this is bad." As hes plunging the toilet it somehow continues to rise and spoll all over the floor and as you can imagine his pants legs are all covered in feces and urine. "AW SHIT! Ok I got this ow god look at all that paper."

Someone walks into the restroom opens the stall door and Logan falls head first into the toilet. "Ow my bad mr Janitor." "this has got to be the worst moment of my life! Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Anywho Logans trying to stay calm and not let his anger get the best of him. By lunch time he looses it.

He's in the cafeteria and someone gets sick and looses their lunch all over the floor. "Uh Mr. Reese we got a code 145 in the cafeteria. Requesting assistance." "I'm on it."

And by him not watching where he's going he steps in it.

"Uh damn why is this happening to me?" and then another stundent gets sick and vomits all over his shoes. "Sorry sir." "Its… fine I'm just gonna go burn these sneaks after work."

Then he gets a call to room 113 Mr. Sikowitz's new class and someboy has had an accident

"Uh sorry to interrupt I got a call to mop up some urine." "Ah yes right over there. One of the students coulnt hold it in the middle of my lecture and just let go." "Right. Awwwwwwww oomph!"

Without looking once again he slips and falls and the class just laughs at him and he runs out crying as he's so emberresed.

"Helen can I talk to you?" "What is it Moppy?" "Look I don't think I can do this I've been having bad luck all day and this is just uhhhh look I've tripped fell and emberresed myself!" "Well listen mr reese you just gotta suck it up don't get down just because something bad happened."

As students walked passed they made fun of him. "Hey man look it's the stinky janitor!" then one student throws Blix all over his crotch area to make it seem like he's pissed himself." "Hah! What you pissed off mr mopheaded piss face." "Piss face that's a god one man. Piss face piss face piss face!" as more students gather."

"LISTEN UP! NOW YOU LEAVE THIS POOR BOY ALONE ISNT IT BAD ENOUGH THAT HE HUMILIATED HIMSELF BY SLIPPING IN URINE NOW YOU HOOLIGANS BETTER ACT YOUR AGE! NOW BACK TO CLASS. DISPERSE. I SAID DISPERSE!"

"Helen thank you but they just took digital pictures of me and now I'm gonna be all on splash face slipping in urine. See what I mean this sucks."

"Reese let me tell you something I use to tell one of my fromer employees. Suck it up Life hurts get back to work." And fix your attitude. But you can go take the day off and uh the hair don't forget."

"Thanks."

"Ha, ha, ha!" "Lola, Lola?" "Huh?" "Arent you gonna ask me how work was?" "Nope." "First I fell in the toilet then I got vomited on and then I slipped in a puddle of urine." "Cant believe your still talking." "So you were listening?" "Nope." "What have you done all day." "Sitting here watching tv and I'm still not done." "Well look at me I'm a mess!"

"Why do you smell like sour milk and urine?" "You didn't even listen someone threw up on me and I slipped in urine!" "Ok well go bath in some hot soppy water and look up be positive." "Ok Lols." "Oh come here you got a little chocolate cake on your chin."

"Lola that's not cake that's dried stool!" "Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww! " goodnight Lola love ya." As he kisses her on the cheek goodnight." "ughhhhhhh you gross asshole! I'm gonna kill you!" "Gotta catch me first." "Come here you little shit stain!"

"Morning Helen." "Logan you look really handsome with that haircut." "Thank you." Uh I need you to go by room 113 the thermometers broke."

"Beck not your best work this test is awful maybe if you paid more attention to my lecture the other day instead of looking at me you could actually do better." "Sorry its just you're so Pretty."

"Hi I'm here to fix a broken thermometer." Yes right over…"

"Logan?! What are you…" "Uh I work here." "Mrs. Roberts we we're talking about love." "Ah yes if the custodian could get back to his job." "uh don't mind me Mrs. Roberts."

"anyways as I was saying, love is an action word and…" "uh Mrs. Roberts is that your husband up there on your desk?" "Yes that's my sweetheart." "Aww goddammit I shocked myself."

"Ah anyways Love is an action word and people show love through doing stuff like uh buying a girl flowers or giving them cards."

"Has your husband ever did that for you Mrs. Roberts." "uh sometimes but."

"Hey Mrs. Roberts uh didn't you have a boyfriend before your husband or did you know your husband for a long time?"

"Uh class I don't see what this has to do with loe but uh I did have an old boyfriend before my husband." "was it love at first sight?" asked cat.

"no actually he was real pain in the but a real jerk but the first time I saw him I was crazy about him I had the biggest crush on him." I did have 1 bad relationship which ended in total heartbreak. Then Logan and I got together after 3 and a half years of fighting."

"Where is he now?" "I don't know but I miss what we had but what I have with my husband is better."

When Quinn said 'better' I nearly felt my heart sink but the fact she had a thing for me at first sight was unbelvable. I mean I've had a crush on her since day 1 but wow.

"I don't love him anymore but I know he loved me very much. He bought me flowers for no reason at all going for long walks on the beach he'd always write me love poems…" "Uh, mam thermostats all fixed."

"Uh Mrs. Roberts its still hot in here because of you." "Alright beck to Principle Helens office now!"

"Look uh if you wanna talk later or get something on your lunch break I mean I know.." "Logan look my job has me tied down and we've been spending a lot of time together recently and I need to focus all my energy on Mitchell and work ok." "fine see ya love ya." "yeah you too."

"Kendell the records crap what am I gonna do?" "Look man we got Reeses money we're set for life now look at his credit card you've spent tons of money over the past few weeks be careful to not get into debt."

"Look why don't we go to vegas! It'll get my mind off this album and yours off of Jo Jo." Fine."

In Vegas at the MGM Grand

Mitchell is spending a majority of his time at Bars and Strip Clubs Playing at the tables while Kendell is going indoor skydiving.

"Uh man, Candy you are so much better then my wife you outta come back to L.A with me." "Wait your married?" "Yeah." "you are so naughty and I like that."

"Uh Logan you've been doing so well that I'd like to promote you as the schools new grdener." "Uh what exactly does that intell?" "Youll be trimming hedges and mowing the lawn."

'Well it beats cleaning waste and puke. I'll take it!"

The past few days Logan has been loving his new position.

In Las Vegas NV

"Kendell I'm back." "Oh hey Loge." "Why so sour Kendell? This is Vegas city of sin city of girls." "I just miss Jo Jo damn man can you believe Reese and her are sleeping together even though they broke up? It makes me so angry!"

"Look man why don't we go out to The Hard Rock Café and get something to eat then we'll go out to a club and pick up some chicks."

"Logan I cant."

"You want me to call an escort service then?"

"No damnit I want Jo Jo. What does she see in him? Wait that's it he's got some sort of hold over her and she keeps coming back to him. I don't know. But I hate that guy."

"Hey Kendell I got an idea. Lets go to IN and Out Burger then buy a couple cases of beer with a fake ID I have and comeback here and get drunk. You'll wake up tomorrow forgetting all about Jo."

"Fine I'm starving anyway. Speaking of the escort service lets do it."

"That's my man!"

Los Angeles

One night before leaving work Logan after Clean Quinn's classroom Leaves a special gift for her on her desk.

"Morning Class sorry I'm Late I had woken up late so lets get star…"

Oh her desk we're 3 boquets of tulips and 3 for each year her and Reese were together and she thought nothing of it.

"Oh flowers well…. Weird uh Beck is this some kind of joke or?..."

"No Mrs. Roberts not at all."

"Aw my husband must've sent them for me." "Wow he must really think your something." Says Cat. "Yeah but when he does give me flowers their usually roses how'd he know I love tulips."

"Maybe a little birdie told him!" said Cat. Then out of the blue…

"I sent them!"

"You? You but I don't understand?"

"Mrs. Roberts the school janitor has a crush on you?" says Andre

"Logan what the hell do you want?" "Look Quinn I love you." "Well that's understandable I mean we're really good friends."

"No! you just don't get it do you for someone with an IQ of 177 you can be really blind." "Blind oh I can see clearly."

"Quinn goddamnit from the moment I saw you I had the biggest crush on you I knew I had to have you."

"Wait Mr janitor you only met her 2 days ago?"

"Stay out of this! We have a long history one you kids don't know about." "Logan your not in love with me you're… you're just jelous because I'm with Mitchell."

"Your damn right I'm jelous but for good reason. We're meant to be together how can you not see that I gave you 3 years. 3 long beautiful fucking years of love and trust and you just throw all that away for the first handsome face to come waltzing into your life!"

"look I told you I looked you up but me and Mitchell got serious and…"

"OH YEAH SEROUS RIGHT YOU JUST LOOKED AT HIM AND SAID 'OH SCREW REESE' DID MY PROMISE MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?" "Logan It did but I just…"

"You don't even know why you did what you did with Mitchell look I gaurentee you he's cheati ng on you right now!"

Las Vegas NV

"OH CANDY! Whew, oh god that was incredible."

"You don't feel guilty about cheating on your wife?" "Hell no well a bit but screwing you makes the guilt go away! Ha!" 

"Youre wrong logan he wouldn't cheat and you know what your not mad at me youre mad at Mitchell." "Oh god are you fucking stupid this is not about Mitchell Its about you ! I'm crazy about you Quinn I'm head over hills gaga in love with you and you don't care!" I want us to be together you we're gonna be a scientist and find a cure for a disease and I was gonna direct and produce movies."

"I wanted children Quinn. I wanted a wife! 5 years I searched for you and here you are just stubborn and I cant seem to get through to you!"

"What are you saying Logan?" "I'M MISERABLE WITH OUT YOU PLEASE TAKE ME BACK! PLEASEEEEEEEEE!" "No I'm happy where I am and screw what we had its over and our friendship I don't need you 9i'm married and living the dream I'm better off without you. But now I see it in your eyes your psychotic and crazy your obsessed with me you sicko! You never got over me did you?!"

"OH NOW YOU FINALLY GOT IT! IT FINALLY CLICKED AFTER 5 LONG YEARS YOU REALIZED I'M STIL INFATUATED WITH YOU AND YES I KNOW WHAT INFATUATED MEANS."

"you know what I didn't throw away are relationship or friendship so get that through your dense head and secondly these flowers I don't need them."

"What are you gonna do with?'

She throws the 3 vases at him and misses and he retaliates by

"You know what how would you like it if I just did this."

He picks up her wedding picture and throws it down on the ground stomping on it and rips the picture right down the middle.

"their now were even but I want you to take a good long hard look at this prom picture. I carry it everywhere and this is what we had but you outta keep this as I reminder of how bad you hurt me! She then slaps him "you asshole!"

"Look I got a shitty job I lost my father my money and the love of my life! Obviously that palm woods dance meant nothing to you. You don't need me well let me reassure you I NEED YOU MORE THAN YOU THINK I NEEDED YOU EVERY DAY. I KNOW WE'RE MEANT TO BE BUT HOW CAN EVERYONE SEE THAT EXCEPT YOU! I'D BE BETTER OFF DEAD TO YOU SINCE MITCHELL'S ALL YOU NEED!"

"I QUIT! Just… Goodbye Quinn I love you"

As he slams the door she runs out to find him but he's long gone as she turns back to the class "Class dismissed."

"Logan goes straight from work to his apartment to change clothes and gets a cab to LAX.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen and thank you for flying With Southwest Airlines This Aircraft is servicing nonstop service from Los Angeles International to San Francisco International."

"Hey Logan just calling to see where you are?" "Oh I'm In Las Vegas with Kendell." "Why Vegas?" "Uh business trip for the new album ya know I'll be back in L.A. tomorrow sorry I haven't phoned."

"I understahd its just Logan and I had a fight and I told him forget our friendship and that I never wanted to see him again… and"

"Uh hold on sweetheart."

As Mitchell goes in the bathroom.

"whewwwwwwwwwwww YES REESE IS GONE REESE IS GONE HE'S GONE GONE GONE FREAKING GONE! THAT MOP HEADED DOOF!"

"Sorry babe I had to pee really bad uh listen I'll be home tomorrow with Kendell and I love you."

"Taxi! Aw thanks so uh can you take me to the Golden Gate Bridge."

"James where's Logan?" "I don't know babe he never came in from work?" "Well I saw him come and change clothes and then he left. Maybe we'd better call check up on him."

"Uh let me out right here." "But sir where on the middle of the bridge." "would Mr. Benjamin Franklin make you stop this car?" "Uh Golden Gate Bridge have a nice day."

"Uh, stupid phone!" says Logan "James theres no answer?"

Logan then gets up on the bridge

"WOW! Dude I think that dudes about to Jump man!" "Totally uncool bro I gotta get this on video."

Anyways police gather for what is about to be a suicide

"Son we need you to come down off the ledge we don't need you to do this!"

"You people don't understand. My life is crud!" sir don't do anything drastic."

Logan then jumps as an officer grabs him by the hand.

"Son don't be stupid why the hell are you trying to kill yourself"

"I GOT NOTHING ELSE TO LIVE FOR I'M BETTER OFF DEAD NOBODY WOULD GIVE 2 SHITS ABOUT LOGAN REESE!"

"That's not true you've got so much to live for and people who care."

"YOU DON'T CARE I'M JUST ABOUT TO BE ANOTHER STATISTIC NOW LET ME GO!"

"no I've enough statistics to give a shit and I've delt with suicide victims and it's not pretty now come on up and well talk."

"FUCK YOU I'VE LOST MY DAD I HAVENT SEEN MY MOM SICE I WAS NINE SHE'S DEAD AS WELL I HAD A CRAPPY JOB CLEANING UP CRAP AND TO TOP IT OFF I'VE LOST THE BEST GIRL IN THE WORLD MY EX GIRLFRIEND DOSENT WANT ME AROUND ANYMORE AND I'M MISERABLE WITHOUT HER I LOVE HER AND SHE THINKS IT'S A JOKE!"

"No, you're killing yourself over a girl? Don't do it I'm sure she still cares for you."

"IF QUINN PENSKY CARED FOR ME I WOULDN'T BE ON THIS BRIDGE RIGHT NOW!"

Logan then tries his best to wiggle out of the officers grasp as he freefalls down into the ocean and the only thing the officer has left in his hands is Logans silver chain (you know the one he'd wear in the show.)

As he's falling Godley & Cremes Cry is playing in the background

As thoughts flood his mind

"You need me more than you think." "Still In love Quinn, Still in love Quinn." "I'm better off dead, dead dead, dead, dead!"

"OH SHIT SOMEBOY CALL AN AMBULANCE! CALL A FUCKING AMBULANCE! DAMNIT I WISH THE CITY WOULDVE PUT THE SUICIDE NETS UP POOR KID."

"Dude this is so going on !"

"James I haven't heard from Logan in hrs where in the world could he be?!"

"Quinn what are you doing here?" "I need to talk to you Lola."

After the girls bust out the ice cream and tissues james is flipping through channels and stops on CNN.

"Hi I'm Jeremiah Trottman coming to you live from San Francisco California…"

"Oh God Trottman's on CNN now? I always knew he took PCA news seriously but wow he's got great hair." "AW man he's reporting on some story and I'm not I should be famous already."

"As we all know the famous Golden Gate bridge is the second if not first most popular suicide spot in the world and first most popular in the country where yet another suicide has taken place."

"Yeah man me and my bud were just driving by man and we saw this dude just about to jump it would've been a bummer to miss it man."

"It was awful Trottman I tried to talk the young man out of it he said he did it cause some girl or something I've delt with stuff like this all I've got is this chin hmmf hmmmf."

"Can you give us word on weather or not the victim is dead or alive?"

"Well its getting dark right now we'll have to continue our search for the body in the morning but from what I've seen and experienced theres no way he'd survive a fall like that I cant say but my best bet is he's dead."

"And now heres the footage of the incident uploaded to released to CNN by 2 local San Francisco residents I'm Jerimiah Trottman signing off the The Bay's news hour."

"Oh god that's Logan!"

"Quinn Honey you want some ice cream."

"Look at the TV Lola that's Logan he he killed himself no no he couldn't do something like that I mean its not in him."

"Quinn just chill your talking crazy Logan isn't dead he cant be the poliece man said yes likely due to the fall but they have to start a seach party just chill!"

HOW CAN I CHILL! LOGAN REESE IS DEAD! AND ITS ALL MY FAULT CAUSE I SAID SOME AWFUL THINGS TO HIM AND I CANT IT BACK I… OH GOD I'M SUCH A BAD PERSON!"

"QUINN, QUINN, QUINNN. COMEBACK!"

"Lola just let her go she'll come around."

"No James its just I don't wanna face the idea that maybe my friend is dead oh god … he was such a jerk but he cared about me he was like my brother and I was like his sister ya know I looked out for him I should've known he'd fly off the deep end oh god how could I have not seen this coming I knew he loved Quinn so much but he was right about one thing. QUINN IS BLIND TO LOVE HOW COULD SHE NOT SEE IT. JAMES I NEED TO BE ALONE."

"Sure love ya I'll call ok."

"Kendell tell me you saw that news report?!" "Dude this is great I know I totally freaked!"

"OH great that mop headed douf is gone forever and it wasn't part of the plan now he cant turn states evidence against us for identity theft of man lets go get Candy and get wasted lets fucking celebrate!"

"I should've listened to him oh god if only I told him to stay if only I hadn't been so stuck up and just told him I'm still in love with him instead of denying it. One the one hand Mitchells superb but on the other what Reese and I had was special oh damn I'm still in love with the guy. I'M SO SORRY I BROKE YOUR PROMISE LOGAN I SHOULDVE WAITED FOR YOU!"

As she looks through her old HS photo album.


	8. Horrible Party

The Horrible Party!

"The day after Logan's suicide police begin their search.

James Lola Quinn and Mitchell and Kendell are all gathered in apartment 4D.

CNN news

"Hi I'm Jeremiah Trottman coming to you live from city hall here in San Francisco California where any moment a live press conference will be held on the Golden Gate suicide incident. Oh and I'm hearing in my ear now that the conference is underway lets go live to the Mayor."

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen this is just a short briefing on the suicide investigation afterwords their will be a question and answer period."

"Good afternoon I'm officer Dan Coleman this investigation is on going early this morning during our search we've recovered a body and it is that indeed of the victim. At this time I will take any Questions the press has."

"Ah yes uh who was the victim?"

"The victim is 24 year old Logan Malcolm Reese of Beverly Hills California."

"Can you give us any update as too the victims condition?"

"Uh surprisingly the young man survived but has been transferred to UCSF Medical Center where he is in a comatose state he was found unresponsive and with fluid in the lungs but is in critical condition."

"Does he have any relatives?"

"I can confidently say from interacting with him that he has no family we're looking into weather or not he has any friends and for them to contact our hotline number if anyone has any further information on him. And as to why he jumped he mentioned because of some girl but at this point his motive is just speculation."

"Well I'll be a monkeys uncle. He's alive." Says Mitchell. "If you all would excuse me and Kendell we'd like to leave. I'll call you babe."

"Nooooooooo! Why didn't he die! Well at least he cant wake up but goddamnit just when stuff was looking up this happens." "Look Loge I'm gonna go see Jo see ya dude.

"Jo, Jo open up its me Kendell. Jo please!" "I heard you. Come in."

"You seem fine Jo but uh question." "Ok shoot." "What are we? Jo?" "what?" "cause we're certainly not a normal couple you step out on with with a crooked toothed mop headed doufus."

"I'm sorry I want you Kendell but you've just been with Logan so much we haven't hanged in I don't know how long I missed you and Reese just filled that gap. And in regards to what we are we're good when we're together. We balance each other out I'm sorry I cheated I am Knedell."

"Listen I'm sorry ok you are my #1 priority and I put you at number 2. But you really hurt me by sleeping around youre such a… a slut!"

"Well excuse me its not like I slept with multiple men a slut is someone who goes around screwing anything and anyone I don't do that!"

"I just want you Kendell I'll do anything to make it up I only slept with Reese because I've been missing you missing 'us'.

"Jo Jo."

"My little kendell Wendell."

"Take me back babe?"

"Ok but uh you wanna go to bed? I mean if youre ready i…I"

"look I'm ready I just missed my girl."

1 hour later

"Oh KENDELL!" "AWWW DAMN!" "Well that was fun." "Better than Reese." "Yeah to tell you the truth I think it didn't feel right because it wasn't with the right person which was you. I think him and Camile deserve each other." Besides the times I do see her she dosent have that glow if you know what I mean. I sure hope he wakes up out of that coma Kendell. Kendell?"

"Oh sorry I was just thinking in the sex.

In my mind I could forgive Reese about the whole Jo Jo thing but my buddy Loge has promised me much more money than expected I wanna buy Jo some fancy stuff he's been holding out on me well I'll fix that cause I got dreams too! Although I forgive Reese I kinda feel guilty about stealing his money and assests but my buddy Mitch is gonna start giving me a bigger slice.

Lola calls the hotline number and Logan's body is flown back to L.A. at UCLA medical center.

Lola heads down their along with Quinn and James. seeing the news crew outside and Trottmann getting ready to get on air Lola takes this golden opportunity.

"Jerimiah." "Lola is that you?" "Yeah so your on CNN now?" "Yeah I'm really loving it." "Great uh listen I know you'be always liked me uh you wanna make out?" "Uh sure."

They go behind a bush and Lola wacks him over the head and finally gets her wish.

"Ok people we're back on in 5 and wheres Jerimiah?"

"where are we gonna find a replacement anchor in 5 minuites?"

"Right here!"

"Sorry little lady but you don't work in media and you're not certified."

"Just give me a shot I'll be totally professional!"

"Fine get over there."

"Hi, I'm Lola Martinez standing In for Jerimiah Trottmann reporting at UCLA Medical Center here in Los Angeles, where Logan Reese is currently being held after the Golden Gate suicide attempt. And I'm being told right now that Mr reese is in critical condition lets go now to officer Dan Coleman."

'Good afternoon everyone as most of you know I'm the lead investigator on the case and as of early yesterday morning we've retrieved the body of Logan Malcolm Reese and is in UCLA surrounded by friends. He is still in a coma at this point uh his lungs were filled with water and had to be pumped uh other than that he's out cold."

"You heard it here first folks for L.A.'s news hour I'm Lola Martinez signing off."

"Well what'd you think?" "You wanna work for CNN?"

"well there he is Quinn." "James can I get a moment alone?" "I'll be in the lobby."

"Hi Logan. It's me Quinn. I know you cant hear me but i wanted to apologise. I said some nasty things that I cant take back. I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have let you walk away. You're here because of me and I wont leave you I'll be right here."

"Mam visiting hours are over." "I'm not leaving this room." "Mam I'm sorry but you have to go." "Ok."

She then sleeps in her car in the underground parking all night not wanting to leave him.

The next day Reese is still out of it and Lola and Quinn walk in with flowers and get well cards then about an hour later he wakes up.

""Mom, I miss you." "You too but me and your father are finally together again." "mom I wanna stay." "Its not your time besides you've got things to do." "Logan I'm fine now no more cancer but I need a favor I want you to give back to others." "What?" "I've given you so much in life its time you give back." "I want you to start a…"

"Yes dad I'll do it…" "Logan, Logan, Mr. Reese." "Dad I promise I promise. Uh oww what where what happened?"

"You're in a hospital you were in a coma for 3 days and you almost died."

"LOGAN! What the hells the matter with you you scared me to death bro." "Lola I'm sorry." "Can you remember anything?" "Not much except for that jump the rest is a blurr."

"Logan you don't have any blood family and the police almost didn't know what to do with you so I went up to San Francisco and got you back here to L.A. look james and I are your family and we love you just why?"

"Well I love you all too but I had nothing and I did it because….."

"Lola can I get a moment alone?" asked Quinn." "I'll be in the lobby with James."

"Logan welcome back. Why'd you jump?" "Because I was angry at the things you said but I knew I'd never have you again and I'd never love again so I just gave up."

"look I'm so sorry logan after you told me you were still in love with me at the wedding I believed you." "You did?"

"Yeah but I shrugged it off and I tried to deny it because I didn't want those old feelings for you coming up because well I had fellings for Mitchell and I was confused but I thought about everything we've been through and I wouldn't trade any of it and after the news report I realized something."

"What?" "I'm still IN LOVE eith you too. I knew I had feelings for you after the wedding but I also knew I loved Mitchell but I'm not in love with him. And I'm gonna divorce him and I want us to be together." "seriously? Are you sure?"

""Logan I need you ok I just didn't wanna fall in love with you again when I already had Mitchell it would've made things more complicated but Mitchells been spending all his time with Kendell and you've been so sweet."

"Quinn thank you you don't know how happy you've made me." "Quinn will you marry me?"

""YES! Yes."

Anyways reese is out of the hospitial and doing just fine. He goes on Dr. Phyllis and explains his suicide attempt.

Mitchells new solo album skyrockets.

"Ms. Martinez we need some juicy stories for CNN uh you know to really get ratings."

"Ok I'll see what I can do."

Lola leaves work and back in the Lobby of the Palm Woods as Logan Mitchell and Camile go back to her place to talk.

Lola follows and get out her video camera.

"Logan I uh need to talk to you." "Look you know I love you and everything but I'm done and I want a divorce."

"Camile you're joking right?"

"No Reese asked me to marry him and I accepted look what we had was good but when he told me he was still crazy over me I denied it but I knew I had feelings for him and for you too but…"

"But what? So this is it? You fell in love with him over me! What about the love we shared the fame the glamour.?"

"you don't get it ok. Logan has been their for me and accepted me for who I was and I don't need this crap I never wanted to be famous. I want to be a scientist and stop pretending to be something I'm not."

After the divorce settlement Quinn didn't want anything of Mitchells.

I'm sorry Logan but I'm free now goodbye."

"No one leaves me. You'll regret this!"

Anyways about a month later Lola and James get Married and James joins the L.A.P.D. while Lola is finally a news anchor.

Logan Quinn James and Lola then celebrate at the summer home when Mitchell shows up with Kendell to apologise to Quinn and tries to make peace with them. Kendell apologises to Reese over the Jo Jo stuff. All goes well

8:00 P.M. anyways as the party ends Mitchell wont leave the house.

" uh partys over we gotta get back to L.A." says Reese

"I'm not going anywere Reese." "yeah logan remember you gave Mitchell the house you know as a wedding present for when me and him got married."

"I never gave you the house?"

"I'm certain you did Reese" as he pulls out the deed to the house.

""I'm afraid you all aren't going anywhere this is my house.

"I'm afraid I cant I've got other business."

As Kendell draws out a pistol along with Mitchell pulling out a knife

"No you all aren't going anywhere me and Logan aren't letting you guys go to the police."

"Mitchell what's going on." 

"Reese youre so stupid did you know that? Obviously you need us to break it down."

"Kendell explain it"

"Well as you all know BTR record sales were down and we were running out of money particularly Logan over here so he decided to marry you Camile for public image steal your daddy's house alog with your credit card and social security number he took your identity and I didn't wanna get caught up but I did it cause you fucked my girl but reese I do forgive you but me and the Loge have plans. So there you have it."

"so the bank that was you guys?" "But what does this have to do with me?"

Says Quinn. "Camile you broke my heart what you leave me for some mop headed douff with a brain the size of a pea!" what I wasn't good enough I gave you everything we were gonna be together I love you how dare you divorce me.!"

"I cant believe this you you're evil." "I know great plan oh and Kendell was very very useful cause I needed a partner to take the fall so I don't get caught so perfect."

"Mitchell I promise you lay 1 finger on her!" "Shut the fuck up Reese I don't know what shes sees in you but she was my girl first and I'm getting her getting her back."

"youll never get her back she's in love with me." 

"Oh I'm afraid I will see I shoot you no no better yet I put the gun In your hands pull the trigger makes it look lime a suicide. Media will hear about it I'll marry Camile and live happly ever after with your daddys fortune."

"You'll never get away with this." "Youre right Lola Logan wont." Says Kendell.

Kendell then turns the gun on Mitchell.

"Logan you piece of shit tightwaded cheapskate! You held out on me giving me $100 here and their when you agreed to give me more." Mitchell pulls out a knife towards Reese and gun towards Kendell.

"Ken think man you don't wanna do this shit I'm sorry I got caught up you know youre still my main man."

"no I have dreams too you know and I want his fortune now close your eyes I'll make it quick."

"dont let me kill mop head here but youre not getting one red cent from me I'm keeping it all for my self I don't wanna share you want the glamour and fame all to yourself Ken."

"No I wanna start my own business make something of my self and screw BTR screw that now give me the deed."

"Let me kill reese." "Give me the deed to the house…. NOW!" "Ok Kendell you want it no way!"

Kendell then shoots Mitchell in the chest while Mitchell quick reacts stabbing Reese."

"Aw goddamnit Kendell you ass!"

Quinn retaliates beating Mitchell while Kendell gets Quinn off of him so he can kill Mitchell.

Logan then grabs the knife mustering up all this strength and attacks kendell and kendell puts a gun to Reese's skull. ""Say hello to your daddy bitch!" Quinn then grabs mitchells pistol and. "Camile don't shoot!"

BANG

Kendell is dead.

"Kendell noooooooooooooooo!"

"You killed him Quinn." Says Reese "Yeah.

Mitchell then pins reese to the wall

"Well I guess it comes to this you know after your gone my problems will be over but I wont be in jail I can pin this on james over there." "Why me why my money?"

"I wanted to stay in the music biss I didn't want to go to school like the other members but I needed cash fast and you were my perfect guinea pig."

By the way I did cheat on you Camile while we were married but uh I want a stable life and you need to be out of the picture!"

Logan gets shot and is loosing blood fast.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Logan oh god please says something anything!"

"Quinn I lo.. I love you. I'm sorry for everything….. in High school and now. i'll always love.."

"No don't say it please you have to stay strong like I stayed strong for you ." "I cant Q."

"Loggan I've always liked you even when you were a huge jerk." "Kiss me."

"take care of Lola. I"l always be youre little loggie bear."

"Uh disgusting." Says Mitchell

"You bastard what did he ever do to you!?"

"Oh well he stole your heart from mine that's what he did you know this is wrapping up quite nicely except for my wounds and the only 2 eye witnesses to the murders are gonna keep quiet."

Lola then pounces on Mitchell.

"YOU EVIL CREEP YOU KILLED MY BROTHER AND BEST FRIEND!"

She then…

"O wow you're biting my ear your bitting my ear fuck off"

"you wanna join him as well?"

He throws her off of him as Quinn shoots Mitchell one last time and he's gone

As james calls 911 Reese comes back to life although he's technically bleeding profusely.

"LOGAN! I thought you we're dead I know and I'm not even a virgin what are the odds."

"Babe I'm glad your ok!"

As they embrace each other in hot firery passion Mitchell comes back to life apparently he's super human.

"you fuckers all of you! As he holds the pistol and then

SANTA BARBRA COUNTY SHERRIFS OFFICE FREEZE DAMNIT! GET DOWN ON THE G4ROUND HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK!"

"Oh god what a bloodbath 1 fatality but you guys are gonna have to come down to the station with us so we can get a story."

BACK IN L.A.

"Hi I'm Lola Martinez here with my partner Jerimiah Trottman with breaking news."

"That's right Lola a grizzly murder in Santa Barbra California has the whole town of Santa Barbra shook up. Apparently Logan Mitchell front man of former boy band group Big Time Rush has been hauled into a jail cell for attempted murder and identity theft he will have a pretrial hearing later this week to see if he's compedent to stand trial. Its sad to say folks but a body has been recovered and is that of BTR member Kendell Knight. As for Camile Roberts face of L.A.'s Palm Woods she is also facing some rough times with charges pending along with her new boyfriend/Fiancée Logan Reese son of Malcolm Reese movie and TV producer who passed earlier this year. I'm Jerimiah Trottman for CNN news hour now lets take a look at the weather."

"Oh god my Kendell well atleast we made up before he died. No no not Kendell it cant be."

"Jo I'm so sorry" says Quinn. You'll find someone else we're all here for you."

At Kendells funeral

"Kendell Diamond was a man who had a voice like an angel he was a son a friend a good person."

"And a manically evil bastard!" Reese whispered under his breath." "He enjoyed playing pratical jokes on his friends he loved hockey Ice Skating and life itself."

At the burial Jennifer Knight goes hystericall

"Oh lord my baby my little Kendell TAKE ME WITH HIM NO DOWN LOWER IT!"

"I'm sorry recording this." Says Lola

"Lols wheres your respect for the dang dead?!" says Logan.

"Loge I have no respect for him he tried to kill us and hello psychotic."

"aw what the heck keep filming."

"NO! KENDELL IM COMING SWEETY!"

"OMG she just fell in the plot oh my she's crazy." Says James

"No just leave me here to die let the maggots eat my brain so I can be with my son!"

"Mam please give me your hand."

As she gets up she looks back down at the coffin and faints falling on it.

1 MONTH LATER

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"yes, we the people of Santa Barbra county vs. Logan Mitchell in the above and entitled action having considered the facts and evidence do find the defendet GUILTY of attempted murder in the first degree and guilty of identity theft."

"MR. Mitchell do you understand what has just happened?"

"Yes your honor." "And I sentence you to a year in prison and you are entitled to a final remark then afterwords you will be reprocessed and transferred to prison."

"thank you your honor. I am truly sorry for what ive done and hope everyone can forgive me and can find some peace and closure in all of this thank you."

"You murderer!" yells out a jurior

"Fuck you all! I would of gotten away with it and been rich if it wasn't for you medaling pricks and you Reese!"

As the balifs escort him out for making a scene.

"FUCK YOU LOGAN REESE! YOU STUPID SHIT YOU DIMWITTED MOPHEADED PEABRAINED DOUFFIS SON OF A BITCH I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU ASSHOLE WIPE THAT SMILE OFF YOUR FACE YOU'LL RULE THE DAY YOU SCREWED WITH LOGAN MITCHELL YOU HEAR ME FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU! NO LET ME GO LET ME KILL HIM LET ME KILL HIM!"

As he's taken away and in the hall you hear a faint "and screw you Lola for biting my ear lobe!"

"I understand the jury has reached a verdict. The foreperson will read the verdict and it will be recorded."

"We THE JURY IN THE ABOVE AND ENTITLED ACTION FIND THE DEFENDENTS QUINN CAMILE PENSKY AND LOGAN MALCOLM REESE NOT GUILTY OF THE CRIME OF MURDER."

REASON I THE AUTOR PUT THAT IS BECAUSE OF CORSE SELF DEFENSE.

"Quinn baby we did it!" "I know!" "I love you I thought we were done for." "I know. Logan lets go make out to celebrate."

"oh you read my mind."

As the trial was televised a Palm Woods residendts voice says

'well I'll be goddamned!"

**HEY GUYS REVIEW LIKE**

**I NEED A FAVOR.**

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY I NEEDD YOU AND OTHERS WHO MAY HAVE READ THIS TO GO ON YOUTUBE TYPE IN Zoey 101 AND THEN UNDER THE COMMENTS SECTION TELL PEOPLE ABOUT MY FAN FICTION STORY AND TELL THEM TO READ THIS ONE INPARTICULAR I KNOW YOUTUBE HAS A LOT OF ZOEY FANS AND I ALWAYS WANTED A BTR ZOEY CROSSOVER AND I THINK MINE IS GOOD AND DECENT IF NOT AWSOME.**

**NOW TYPE THE NAME OF MY STORY ON ZOEY 101 VIDEOS IF YOU HAVE A YPUTUBE ACCOUNT GUYS I'M BEGGING YOU GET THIS STORY OUT THERE **

**I WANT MORE REVIEW AND CRATIC FOR THIS STORY AND I WANT PEOPLE TO LOOK AT MY 'PARENT TRAP 2014' FAN FIC JUST CLICK ON MY PROFILE **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR THE SUPPORT AND I GOT THE LAST PART FROM THE 1996 FILM SCREAM. PLEASE TELL YOUR FRIENDS FAILY GET ME MORE VIEWERS TO READ THIS STORY I POURED MY ALL IN IT THIR ARENT ANY BTR ZOEY CROSSOVERS EXCEPT FOR 3 WHICH ARENT EVEN COMPLETED SO THAT'S WHY I DID THIS PLUS I LOVE MATTHEW UNDERWOOD. AND ERIN IS SMOKIN HOT. BUT QUOGAN'S MY FAV SEDDIE NOT SO MUCH. **

**TELL EVERYBODY ABOUT THIS AND GET ME MORE VIEWS GO TO YOUTUBE AND TYPE ' BIG TIME CHANGES 101 UNDER BIG TIME RUSH MAIN PAGE' PLEASE THANK YOU GUYS LOVE FROM SOUTH HOLLAND ILLINOIS **

**JASON HODGES jman4208! **


	9. A Dark Past Of Secrets

A Dark Past Of Secrets

"Well I'll be damned." Says a Palm Woods Resident watching the live trial feed.

1 Month later

Now that Quinn and Logan are engaged they are having trouble with wedding plans.

"Quinn I got an idea!" says Logan.

"Oh you figured out where were gonna have the wedding ?"

"Lets have it in the summer house. Listen we'll have a big tent outside and one of those outside chapels."

"That sounds great and I'll get Lola to plan the whole thing and get the invites sent out."

"Quinn that sounds great."

In the Palm Woods a knock on Logan's door and its Chase Matthews and Zoey Brooks.

"Chase dude what are you doing here!"

"I don't get a hi or something?"

"what in the world are you doing here?"

"Lola invited us for your wedding but uh I was hoping we could put the past behind us please4 Logan its been 5 years dude."

Secrets are revealed between the gang as they wait for Michael and Lisa to arrive in L.A.

"Mike Lisa its been too long please come in."

"Quinn since were getting married I think I should clear the air in front of everyone about me and Chase."

"ok but babe I'm not gonna be mad whatever it is."

"well it was a year after our split in 2009 I was in New York living with Lola at the time going to the Junior College after leaving UCLA.

Zoey and Chase invited me to Boston while they were engaged since I was still fragile over Quinn and needed a friend you know comfort."

"Yeah and then this traitor just…"

"Chase let me finish. Anyways Zoey and I talked about my break up with Quinn and she told me it'd be ok and i…"

"And then you betrayed our friendship and sucked face with her!"

"WHAT!" goes the whole room "Chase look I was conforting Logan and told him everything would be ok and I kissed him on the cheek and then in a mad moment I swapped DNA with him then you walked in on us an held a knife to his throat telling him to get out of your life."

"Zoey so it was you all this time I thought it was Logan why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid you'd over react if I told you I made a move and didn't want to ruin our relationship."

"I came in from work with Roses and you guys just…"

"Dude I tried to push her off of me and then you walked in and that's that."

"Wow dude I'm sorry I ruined our friendship I sorry I didn't believe you."

"Come here fuzzy head!"

"Zoey I'm sorry lets promise no more secrets please."

"promise and I'm sorry."

"So Chase will you do me the honor of being my best man?"

"Yeah."

"Uh Logan look don't hate me but I think the gang has a right to know."

"Know what Quinn?"

" Guys I slept with Logan on prom night."

"Quinn why didn't you ever tell me or Zoey especially me!"

"You guys would've killed me."

"Uh and since where being honest Quinn was actually my first I know I bragged about being with other women but Quinn was my first."

"So you we're a virgin until prom.?" Asked Michael?

"Yep. Oh come on we were 17 and we were curious and didn't know if we were gonna be together in the future which was true until now."

"I actually suggested it we got back to my dorm and he kissed me goodnight and before walking out the door. And I actually pushed him down on my bed and I told him 'do you wanna be with me, I'm nervous I've never done this' he said we'd be safe and that he's never done this and we made love."

"Ok I think I'm gonna be sick." Says Chase.

"No wonder our bunk bed was broken I had to sleep on the couch!"

"Well so much for you wearing a white dress Quinn." Says Zoey.

The next month they were married and moved into Logans summer home.

In 2015 Logan Mitchell was finally Released from Prison and set out to find Quinn and get his Revenge.

Logan Reese's epiphany from his former suicide attempt was to give back and that's what he did he opened his own charity and set up fundraising activities at PCA so that the proceeds would go to the national Cancer foundation in honor of his father.

Quinn still teaching at Hollywood arts finally sets her first independent play at the HS but rehearsals are still ongoing.

News of Mitchells release from prision is televised and from that point on Quinn has been having Panic attacks.

"AWW!"

"Babe you ok?!"

"Yeah just another nightmare. Logan I'm scared he's out what if comes looking for me!"

"Hey listen everything will be fine I promise no ones gonna hurt you besides Mitchell dosent even know where we are."

"yeah but he knows we live in Santa Barbra that's worrying."

The next day Quinn is late for work due to the lack of sleep.

"Sorry Sikowitz. I know I'm running late for the auditions but lets go."

Anyways after picking the cast for the play that night a disturbing call comes to Quinn and Logans home phone.

Ring, ring…..

"Hello" says Quinn.

"Hello Quinn."

"Who is this?"

"This is a voice from your past someone you do not wanna anger I'm coming for you."

"Listen whoever this is just tell me what you want!"

Logan over hearing this goes into the bed room from the bathroom.

"I already told you I want you Quinn just remember I'll be watching you."

"Quinn who was that?"

"I don't know Logan come on lets get some sleep you gotta go to PCA tomorrow to set up your fundraiser and I got work in the morning."

The next day Logan and James go to PCA and talk to Dean Taylor (since Rivers resigned) about setting up a fundraiser.

Logan gets a call on his cell. As James runs to the bathroom

"Hi whos calling?"

"How ya doing Loganator!"

"Oh hey Michael "

"THIS ISNT MICHAEL."

"who are you?"

"The question isn't who am I its where am I."

"Ok so where are you?"

James comes back from the bathrioom

"Hey dude. What is…."

"Shh. Some dark creepy voice."

"Check behind the Janitors closet. For me Reese"

"No Loge I'm gonna go find him keep him on the phone."

"So uh whats up?"

"You know stuff but what do you want?" says Logan

"I want to watch you bleed. Reese you can't stop me."

"Fuck You! Who are you and what's your deal?!"

" Text James tell him to look behind the library."

"did he find me yet?"

"No look what do you want money?"

"No I want you to suffer you know I know all about you Reese. I see you red cargo shorts red muscle shirt right."

"Just tell me what you want. I want that pretty little bitch to suffer the same way Kendell suffered."

"How do you know about Kendell you sneaky little fuckwhit douche!"

"I wouldn't be such a smart mouth Reese you wouldn't want anything to happen to James would ya?"

"yeah I got ya all Quiet now Reese."

"Fuck you, Screw You, you dirty creep bag! If you hurt him!"

"No no were gonna play a little game see its called come find your friend."

"Look just leave me and my friends be ok this is between you and me ok I admit Kendell suffered badly but he was such a evil person and good riddance the evil bastard."

Logan hears a muffled sound and then the phone call ends.

Logan goes to the Library where james last said he'd be and finds his dead body in a bush.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! No he cant be! I'm so sorry Lola I.."

"No Logan its not your fault theirs a killer out their and I wont rest till we find him I gotta call Trottmann I can report on this story tonight."

At James funeral Mrs. Knight pops up.

"Hello Logan Quinn I'm so sorry about about James look I know I didn't know him but he was you guys' friend."

"Logan Mrs. Knight is starting to give me the creeps."

Zoey then talks to chase that night after the funeral.

"Chase I'm scarred James is dead what if the killer comes for you next?" Don't Worry Zoe. Look lets look at it this way. Whoever it is wants Logan and Quinn not us now lets get some sleep besides you gotta get back to Boston tomorrow I'm gonna stay here with Logan for a bit he's distraught over James' death and he wants me to stay for a bit. you got a flight tomorrow."

The next day Zoey is headed to the airport when Zoey gets a call "Have a nice time in L.A.?"

"Ok creep what do you want?"

"To see what your insides look like blondie!"

Zoey a bit shaken brushes it off but during the flight she goes to the lavatory when most of the passengers are sleep someone unlocks the restroom door enters zoey is then gaged raped and murdered.

"BREAKING NEWS ON CNN NEWS HOUR. HI I'M JERIMIAH TROTTMANN COMING TO YOU LIVE. ANOTHER MURDER THIS TIME NOT ON A BOARDING SCHOOL CAMPUS BUT IN AN AIRPLANE LAVATORY A BEAUTIFUL YOUNG WOMAN BY THE NAME OF ZOEY BROOKS MATTHEWS. OH MY WORD I'M SORRY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I JUST CANT BELIEVE THIS I ACTUALLY KNEW THIS WOMAN.

ANYWAYS SHE WAS FOUND ON A FLIGHT FROM LOS ANGELES TO BOSTON IN THE AIRPLANE LAVATORY AND WAS SADLY SEXUALLY ASSULTED AND MURDERED."

"Jerimiah what the fuck!" says Lola. "What the fuck what Lola?" "Can you tell me what the hell's going on murder after murder my friends Zoey was like my sister."

"Lola looks like this is the work of a serial killer."

"Well whats his motive I mean why Zoey, why James this is like crazy!"

"Zoey Brooks Matthews was a wife, a good friend, and a problem solver may she rest in peace."

"No no don't lower it please no I still have to say goodbye, she cant go!"

"Logan grab him!" says Michael

"its ok man just stop. Let her go."

"Its not fair Loge. Who the hell did this! My wife, my friend. Damn!"

Michael then joins Lola and becomes her new camera man.

Quinn and Lisa then go out to dinner and then shopping on Rodeo Drive.

"Lisa this is crazy I mean Zoey was my best friend and now she's gone. Oh no what if I'm next you know I haven't been sleeping well since Mitchell got released from jail."

A phone call comes through on Quinns cell.

"Oh its Logan. Hey babe whats up."

"Did you miss me! Cause your life is up 4 eyes."

"Listen I know you killed my best friend and you obiously want me so why not get me already!?"

"I don't have to disclose anything to you just enjoy your little shopping spree."

"How do you know what I'm doing?"

"I'm always around so watch your back."

"Lisa lets get back to the Palm woods I'll just tell Logan im rooming with Lola tonight."

As the girls get a cab and get back to the palm woods Quinn goes on up before Lisa while Lisa is snatched into the janitors closet and murdered.

The next day word spreads.

"Not my little Lisa! Nooooo!"

"Mike I'm sorry she was with me the whole time."

After lisa's funeral Mike, Chase and Lola head up to PCA to set up a stake out to keep watch over Logan and Quinn. During their first fundraiser event for cancer.

"Ok Michael I need you to keep watch on the monitor here are cameras in the Quad on the dormatories so keep tabs on the festivities. just to let you know theres a 30 second delay on video feed can you handle that?"

"Sure I got my Potato Chips and headphones for tune time."

"Michael focus on the monitor no tune time and put down the chips too much salt isn't good for you."

"I have a problem alright I have a potato chip habit"

"Man me and Lola will be in the boys Lounge watching the event if u need us so keep watch for the killer."

"Ladies and Gentelmen Hi and welome to PCA's first ever fundraiser event for Lung Cancer. Now before we begin I''d just like to thank Dean Taylor for allowing us to have this event and I know my father would be proud of me for giving back especially to my school."

"Lola I gotta tell ya this whole thing has been crazy Zoey James I mean we've both lost something."

"I know Logan's like my brother chase and the fact that his life is in danger scars the chizz out of me. Thanks for being supportive. James was everything to me and now I'm afraid I'm only gonna loose the only family I have, that's Logan and Quinn."

"Lola we have to stick together I cant loose anyone else either."

"Did you ever like me when I first liked you Chase?"

"What?"

"I'm just curious?"

"Kinda but uh Zoey was the one I wanted and no one could ever replace her but you were very pretty."

"Listen uh back to business. Who could have done this Lola?"

"Well maybe Logan Mitchell I mean he did sware to kill Logan but he's long gone."

"Chase are you listening to me?"

Chase then leans in to almost kiss Lola

Michael in the van watching the video feed is having tune time and eating chips not paying attention.

During the festivities Logan gers a call

"Hey buddy so good to hear from you hows the fundraiser speaking of I'd like to shove this razor blade right into your heart.:"

"you cowardly motherfucker where are you?"

"You'll never find me Reese theres tons of students here so I could anywhere."

As the killer sneaks into the boys lounge as chase almost kisses lola she looks instantly frightened as she sees someone behind the couch.

"Lola I'm sorry I didn't mean to come on too strong its just that…"

"Turn around Chase."

As the killer draws his knife Lola and Chase separate as the blade goes into the cushion.

"LOLA RUN!"

Chase knowing karate kicks the killer in the shin as chase and Lola hind behind the blix counter.

"Shh Ill check Lols stay down."

The killer in front of the counter waves the blade inront of Chases face.

Lola thinks on her feet as chase puts up his hands in defense as the killer slashes his arm she then grabs a dispenser hose and spays the killer as chase grabs a lamp and hits him over the head."

"Good thinking Lola!"

The killer gets up disorientated grabs her by the throat and prepares to stab her as chase grabs a pair of clakers and swings them at the killer and Lola and Chase flee.

In the van Michael sees the video feel which is off by a few minutes and… grabs his walkie talkie to radio Chase

"Chase you saved me."

"No problem." As he finally kisses her Michael phones in

"behind you chase watch ou!"

"What dude we're fine."

"oh ok this stupid feed is way off."

As someone gets in the van Michael is still on tune time then is grabbed by the back of the neck gutted from ear to ear and stabbed 4 times in the chest.

Quinn then gets a call on her cell by Michael and cant hear it ring then she sees a text and goes to the van and finds him in the front seat covered in blood slumped over.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

As the rest of the gang follow the scream they are flabbergasted by what they saw.

"Oh damn Michael! How? NO!" says chase.

After Michaels funeral

"So what now guys?" says Quinn

""I don't know Quinn we came this close and he got away. And relax everything will be fine."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT LOLA HUH? THIS GUY IS AFTER ME! AND I'M SCARED SHITLESS WELL I'M SCARED I COULD DIE THIS IS LIKE FINAL DESTINATION WHOS NEXT!"

"Babe I promise I wont let anything happen to you ok were gonna find this guy."

That night at the summer home Trottman is on watch duty over the house and Lola and Chase are in a guest bedroom making out.

"Chase stop. Look I get that you like me but is this too soon I mean our partners just died?"

"Lola I've always kinda liked you but Zoey was the love of my life I think 'us' is right. I've been looking at you more than a friend."

"I just don't wanna get hurt again emotionally but..i'm willing to give 'us' a try."

Logan and Quinn are in bed sleeping

"Quinn do you hear that?" "What Loggie?" "That banging noise?"

"Oh god what if it's the killer!"

"Quinn relax Its probably a raccoon in the ceiling."

"Or Chase and Lola. doing…."

"Naw Quinn."

"Youre right I'm just silly Logan."

"Logan now I hear squeaking if animals are in the cealing they don't squeak."

Trottman out in the van on stand by is watching the monitor.

"Oh my this job just got more interesting this is better and more exciting than news hour."

"Logan maybe their in danger go check." "babe im too tired."

"fine ill go."

Quinn opens their bedroom door and sees Chase on top of Lola 'IN ACTON'

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Aww Damn Quinn!" Logan says as he jumps out of bed falling.

Lola/Chase: "OH SHIT!"

As their both red in the face Quinn says "You and You…"

"Babe are you ok I heard. Oh my god!"

"Lola I'm almost their. AWWW!"

"Logan, Quinn this is really awkward."

"Chase I thought you locked the door?!"

I'm sorry."

Chase can you please cover your junk man."

"Quinn stop staring at it!" says Logan

"Well stop drooling over Lolas brests!"

"Lola those are nice are those implants or real?"

"Come on Logan back to bed !"

"you're thinking about her brests aren't you logan"

"NO! stop thinking about Chases dick!"

"Im not Logan. He is bigger than you."

"No he's not stop it"

"I'm kidding Logan I love you."

"ahh Lola…"

She smacks him.

"just kidding Quinn."

Jerimiah laughing his head off hears a strange noise outside and goes to investigate.

"hello? Someone their?"

He goes by the pool area is grabbed over the mouth and is droned to death.

The next day the corners office is called and Lola reports on this.

"HI I'M LOLA MARTINEZ HERE IN SANTA BARBRA CALIFORNIA WITH SOME SAD NEWS TO REPORT. IN THE WAKE OF SERIAL MURDERS AROUND L.A. COUNTY AND NOW ONE HERE IN SANTA BARBRA AMONG THOSE WERE MY DEAR COLLEGE AND HEAD NEWS ANCHOR JERIMIAH TROTTMANN WHO WAS FOUND IN A POOL DROWNED TO DEATH. I'M LOLA MARTINEZ SIGNING OFF."

That evening at Hollywood Arts is Quinns Play but before that the gang goes to set up props and such then the lights are cut off as Quinn is the only one left on stage with Logan and the lights come on Chase and Lola are gone.

"oh Logan what happened to Chase and Lola?"

"I don't know."

Then they hear footsteps and someone in a long black robe and ghostface mask comes out of the shadows.

"hello Logan, Quinn its been a while."

"How did you… who are you?" says Logan

"I'm an old friend someone who you clearly wronged! See I've been tracking you too and now I've got you. My life has been nothing but broken dreams and you ruined it so now I'm here to fix that."

Who the hell are you!" says Logan.

"as the killer lifts his mask nothing but pure shock is on the couples faces

"Surprise Mop head!"

"Mitchell? I should've known how could I've been so stupid?"

"I don't know Reese but then again you've always been an idiot."

"Why are you doing this Logan?"

"Camile/Quinn don't you remember I swore revenge on you well not exactly on you Pensky but Reese over here."

"But what did I ever do to you Mitchell?"

"Let me start from the beginning. Things were going great until you showed up at the Palm Woods then my record sales were down and I needed cash fast besides I wanted to go solo so you were the perfect guinea pig. Me and Kendell teamed up to steal your dads fortune and live easy but I wasn't gonna share it all with kendell but I was gonna run off with you Quinn and have the perfect wife and be rich"

"That dosent explain everything Logan what about me?" asked Reese

"Well you stole her away from me so I plotted revenge while in prison so after I got out I decided to kill your friends so they wouldn't screw up my plans and stuff."

"YOU FUCK YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS! YOURE PHYCOTIC."

"Yeah well I enjoy the killing but I do have a moral sense of right and wrong but I only killed Michael, Lisa Trottmann and Zoey."

"But why rape her?"

"oh wait Chase is gonna hear this!" says Mitchell.

As he pulls out a couch prop Lola and Chase are tied down and duck taped with bruises.

""Oh no Chase! Mitchell don't hurt them their all me and Quinn have left."

As he rips the tape off of Matthews mouth…

"Aww son of a bitch that hurt!"

"Ok I killed Zoey because I didn't want her getting in the way of my plans see she was a faithful friend to all of you I only raped her because well I've had my eye on her for a while but Chase I'm truly sorry I didn't mean too its not my fault your wife is so hot!"

"Screw you!"

Mitchell then slaps Lola to get her attention.

"Martinez wakey wakey your gonna love seeing me put a bullet in Reeses skull."

"STOP EVERYTHING!"

"Mrs. Knight!" says Mitchell

"Back away from them!"

"Mrs. Knight what are you doing here what's going on?" says Quinn.

"Mitchell you're the killer?"

"That's Right."

She walks up behind him "You look buffer since you got out the pin."

"You really think so?"

She then grabs a spare gun out his pocket and pistol whips him.

"Oh thank you Mrs Knight!" says Quinn

She then unties Chase and Lola

she then draws the spare gun and Mitchells original on Quinn and Logan.

"Quinn Pensky you killed my son and now I'm gonna kill you!"

"But what does this have to do with me." Says Reese

"Your father."

"What about him?"

"Don't you remember the hospital the funeral all because of your father. I knew him I know who you are but you don't remember me. You're just like Malcolm a playboy spitting image."

"What?"

As she pins him and Quinn on the wall.

"YOR FATHER AND I WENT TO P.C.A. BACK IN THE 70'S. I WAS A HOT LITTLE NUMBER SUCH AS QUINN OVER HERE I ACTUALLY WAS A BLONDE THIS ISNT MY REAL HAIR COLOR. ANYWAYS WE STARTED A ROMANCE AND WERE THE STAR COUPLE AND HE PROMISED WE'D MARRY AND START A FAMILY THEN IN AFTER HIGH SCHOOL WE WENT OFF TO COLLEGE IN THE 80S AND I'D VISIT HIM AT UCLA CAMPUS BUT ONE DAY IN LATE 1989 I VISITED MALCOM AND HE HAD A ONE NIGHT ENCOUNTER OH THE SEX WAS GREAT THEN ONE WEEK LATER HE CALLED ME FROM MY HOME STATE IN MINNESOTA AND ENDED OUR RELATIONSHIP HE FELL IN LOVE WITH THIS BRUNETTE NAMED JULIE. SHE WAS A NERD A GEEK PRETTY BUT I ASKED HIM WHY HE SAID THEY HAD SOMETHING REAL TOGETHER THEY CLICKED MUCH LIKE YOU TWO. AFTER OUR BREAK UP I DISCOVERED I WAS PREGNANT WITH HIS CHILD in 1990 I TOLD HIM AND HE DIDN'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH THAT. IN THAT SAME YEAR I MOVED TO MINNESOTA AND HAD THE BABY NAMED HIM KENDELL."

"What? So you and my father had a baby which was Kendell? So he's my half brother. DAD! He never told me but god he took that to the grave. Thanks for telling me but why did he cover that up?"

"Wait there's more Reese I DECIDED TO MOVE FORWARD AS A SINGLE MOTHER BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO RAISE MY BABY ALONE I LONGED FOR CONPANIONSHIP. SO I MET A MAN NAMED JOHNATHAN DIAMOND WE MARRIED BUT ALL THAT TIME I LONGED FOR MALCOM AND I WAS HURT OVER MY DIVORCE WITH JOHNATHAN BUT I DECIDED TO STEAL MALCOM AWAY FROM JULIE SO I LEFT KENDELL IN THE CARE OF A NANNY WENT BACK TO L.A. MALCOM WAS ON THE RISE WITH HIS TV AND MOVIE CAREER. HE HAD IT ALL AND I HATED THAT WOMAN THAT SKUNKBAGFOR STEALING MY MAN SO RIGHT AFTER JULIE HAD YOU I KILLED HER STABBED HER IN THE HEART WHILE YOUR FATHER WAS AT WORK THEY NEVER FOUND WHO DID IT. OH IT FELT GOOD.

I HID AND LET THINGS COOL DOWN THEN WORD OF JULIES MURDER WAS ALL OVER THE NEWS I WENT TO THE FUNERAL COMFORTED MALCOLM 2 WEEKS LATER HE JUST WANTED TO MOVE ON AND WENT BACK TO HIS FIRST LOVE… ME!

WE MARRIED AND I BECAME YOUR FIRDT STEP MOTHER!"

"that's why dad shielded me and told me it was a divorce I was so angry he married to soon its like he didn't care about my feelings I never vented my feelings about moms death that made me so angry. The fake divorce and the fact that he never wanted to let me talk about my feelings made me angry. Oh wow that's why I have anger issues. All from childhood. But I was only 9 and now I remember you."

"AFTER WE WED 1 YEAR LATER IN 93 HE WENT ON A BUSINESS TRIP TO HIWAII CAME BACK WITH A BLONDE STEWARDES AND DIVORCED ME THUS THE CYCLE CONTINUED. IT MADE ME SO ANGRY SO I HATED HIM SO BUT WHEN I WENT TO SEE HIM I TOLD HIM THINGS WERENT ALL BAD BETWEEN US WHICH WAS TRUE BUT I SWORE I DESTROY THE WHOLE REESE FAMILY AND YOU'RE THE LAST ONE!"

"then you killed my little kendell! Why!

"he was psychotic he tried to kill us." Says Quinn

"what did you just say about my son? You don't know what it is to be a mother 18 years and you took my pride and joy away from me. I raised him guided him"

"AND ABANDONED HIM LEAVING HIM WITH A STRANGER FOR A MAN!"

"I DID THE BEST I COULD QUINN!"

"isn't Mitchell suppose to be dead?"

Now mitchells only knocked out but mrs knight takes a shot at Quinn as Chase jumps infront of him.

"Chase! Man thanks."

"Hey what are friends for?" "Chase oh god don't leave me!" "Lola I love you."

She then puts the gun to Logans temple

"By the way I killed James Noboydy speaks bad about my son I didn't want to kill him but you kept trashing my son.

I'm through screwing around say hello to mommy!"

He then dodges the bullet as she holds Quinn hostage

"make one move and she dies!"

"Mrs K. put her down you really want me not her!"

"Put her down Mrs Knight." Says Mitchell

"No Mitchell let me kill her she killed my son!"

"No me and her are gonna run off and be together here I got reese at gunpoint I'll put 3 rounds in his skull now drop the girl."

"No Mitchell let me kill reese his father wronged me!"

"Sorry but you just wanna kill her and him so you can be the star at trial lets face it Knight its all about trials its theater now people die for that shit."

"no Mitchell let me kill her come on. SHE TURNED STATES AND SENT YOU AWAY FOR A YEAR PERSONALLY I THINK ITS ONLY RIGHT SHE DIES FOR THAT."

"I'll put a bullet in reese for the both of us mrs knight if you just let her go. Besides I want Reese dead so I can finally get his fortune and he cant fuck with me again."

"no I'm gonna kill her mitch! 1, 2, 3…."

"Goodbye Logan I love you."

Mrs. Knight shoots Quinn in the chest while Mitchell reacts shooting in the chest she lays their comes back to life shoots Reese part of her revenge and Mitchell shoots Mrs. Knight once more and kicks her noticing shes dead."

"Sorry Mrs. K you loose!"

"Logan no baby wake up please!"

"YOU COLD HEARTED EVIL BASTARD!"

"babe its ok you're mine now! I'll take care of you."

Chase then crawls to Mrs. Knights gun and shoots Mitchell in the skull.

"Chase your ok you shot him."

Logan then gets up and kisses Quinn while Lola thanks Chase hugging him.

"well guys our nightmare is over." Says Quinn sourly but happy.

1 month later at trial Carlos represents the gang and they are acquitted Chase and Lola are married and move from Boston to New York where Chase is now a lead story designer for Toon Juice and an author Lola quits news casting and goes back to her first true love acting.

James marries Jo and settles down in Colorado still as a doctor as Carlos still practices law but has teamed up with James and became a duo much like hall and oates.

"Quinn California has been a nightmare for us so I was thinking we should start fresh lets sell the summer house and Move to Orlando."

"Yes lets start over."

Anyways Lola and Chase honeymoon in France along with Quinn and Logan.

A year later they all have kids.

James and Carlos remain in contact still with the gang and that's it.

**GUYS I'VE WORKED SO HARD ON THIS STORY FAVOR TIME…**

**GO TO YOUTUBE TELL YOUR FRIENDS FAMILY MEMBERS TWITTER FACEBOOK ALL ZOEY 101 FANS ABOUT THIS AND MY PARENT TRAP STORY GET THIS TO DAN SCHNEIDER SOMEHOW DON'T FOR GET ME I MAY DO MORE STORIES BUT LEAVE FEED BACK ALL ZOEY FANS BTR FANS TWITTER THIS STORY TELL YOUR 90S NICK FRIENDS WHO LOVE THE OLD SHOWS PLEASE I WANNA DO BETTER IN FAN FICTION I NEED THE REVIEWS. **

**Jasonhodges94 at **

I would love for a BTR 101 nick special someone who can get in contact with nick or Schneider tell him to work on that idea and get Underwood and sanders back together it would be an awesome special. I don't own Zoey 101 or Nick.

Jason Hodges from South Holland IL south suburbs of Chicago. Inbox me tell everyone! 90s nick for life and continue to WATCH TEENNICK CAUSE NICKOLODEAN SUCKS ESPECIALL SPONGEBOB!


End file.
